Continuando con nuestras vidas
by Astron
Summary: Regreso de Kagome a la época feudal. Nuevos retos, aventuras y personajes. Kagome regresa con InuYasha que deberá enfrentar una nueva forma de vida Nadie dijo que sería fácil. Ahora deben aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, y es que... la vida continúa... Principalmente IxK, pero algo de MxS, SxR. Pasen a leer! Les prometo intrigas, emociones y aventuras!
1. El Regreso

**Primer fic de InuYasha! Espero lo disfruten y den una oportunidad. Críticas y comentarios siempre bien recibidos!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no son de mi propiedad sino que de Rumiko.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**El regreso**

Estaba algo agobiada por la atención que le estaban dando los aldeanos, la llenaban de gestos de respeto dándole múltiples reverencias y entregándole algunas flores y frutas. Las recibía, ya que se dio cuenta que rechazarlas solo los hacía sentirse ofendidos. Finalmente la anciana Kaede logró que los aldeanos se dispersaran dejando al grupo de amigos tranquilos.

Luego de que saliera del pozo e InuYasha la recibiera junto a sus amigos, fueron hasta la aldea para darle la buena noticia a la anciana Kaedde y en el camino inevitablemente los aldeanos la reconocieron y se acercaron a rendirles sus honores.

Kagome miró a su costado con disimulo y se dio cuenta que InuYasha seguía a su lado, no se había alejado de ella desde que llegó. Sango con la mejor sonrisa que tenía los invitó a su hogar para que estuviesen más cómodos.

- Kagome! Te extrañé mucho!- gritó Shippo desde sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Y yo a ti, mi pequeño Shippo- respondió Kagome besándole la frente.- Aunque tan pequeño ya no eres, eh? Haz crecido!

Shippo se sonrojó con orgullo ante este halago y agregó:

- Es que me he estado entrenando para ser un demonio zorro muy poderoso!

Se sentaron junto al fogón junto con el resto. Kagome notó como las hijas de Sango la observaban curiosas, pegadas a su padre mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

- Cómo lograste atravesar Kagome?- preguntó la anciana Kaede recibiendo el té que le ofrecía Sango.

- Supongo… -pensó Kagome tensándose al notar el cuerpo de InuYasha acomodándose a su lado- que finalmente mi poder espiritual fue lo suficientemente fuerte.

- Qué quiere decir Señorita Kagome?- inquirió Miroku al tiempo que recibía el té que su esposa el ofrecía- Gracias preciosa Sango.

Kagome miró a Shippo intentando serenarse, realmente las emociones la tenían algo exaltada por lo que le costaba ordenar sus pensamientos.

- Desde que el pozo se cerró- comenzó a explicar- decidí que no podía esperar a que se abriese de nuevo por sí solo, debía averiguar cómo abrirlo nuevamente por lo que comencé a entrenarme intentando mejorar mi poder espiritual y canalizarlo.

- Te volviste más fuerte aún Kagome?- interrumpió Shippo emocionado.

- Podría decirse que sí- rio la muchacha ante esa ocurrencia- Logré hacer muchas cosas en mi tiempo, convertirme en una sacerdotisa por decirlo de alguna forma, pero no sé por qué motivo finalmente el pozo se abrió, hasta ayer no había encontrado la solución.

- Entonces como supiste como atravesar?- inquirió Sango meciendo a su bebé que se quedaba lentamente dormido.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse antes de responder, sentía la mirada de InuYasha quemándola, esperando impaciente la respuesta y ella, a pesar de que se moría de ganas por decir la verdad, buscó una respuesta superficial: no quería decir nada hasta estar segura de lo que el mitad demonio pensaba.

- Me acerqué al pozo porqué sentí que debía ir y … sucedió

- De la nada?- insistió Kaede

- De la nada- mintió Kagome. No le diría como había juntado su energía rogando poder ver a InuYasha nuevamente, rogando poder volver a su lado.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde todos procesaban lo que Kagome había dicho. Shippo solo se dedicó a acomodarse en sus piernas totalmente reconfortado. InuYasha notó esto y sintió una punzada de molestia por tal cercanía con la chica, pero muy en el fondo, no pudo evitar sentirse contento porque finalmente Shippo había recuperado a su segunda madre.

- Señorita Kagome por qué tiene una ropa tan extraña?- preguntó una de las gemelas aún aferrada a su padre.

- Nozomi!- reprendió Sango

- No te preocupes Sango, es normal que tengan curiosidad- rio Kagome logrando relajarse- Es porque vengo de otro lugar y allí es común este tipo de ropa.

- Y puede usar yukatas tan cortas?- preguntó la otra gemela.

- Kazumi!- rió esta vez Miroku- que curiosas están pequeñas. La señorita Kagome siempre ha usado ese tipo de ropa, mostrando sus atributos- respondió por su amiga con picardía, haciéndola sonrojar.

Un fuerte golpe por parte de su esposa hizo callar al monje.

Conversaron un buen rato, poniéndose al día de los distintos eventos de sus vidas. Kagome les contó brevemente que pronto ingresaría a la Universidad a estudiar Medicina, ya que al parecer el cuidar de las personas era lo único que sentía que hacía realmente bien. Todos estaban muy animados, bueno, todos menos InuYasha que seguía callado observando a Kagome. Ya luego de unas horas Sango procedió a preparar la comida con ayuda de Kaede y le pidieron a Kagome que saliera para darle una sorpresa por su llegada.

Así fue como Kagome caminaba por la aldea seguida por InuYasha que, en completo silencio, había salido de la cabaña junto a ella. Finalmente llegaron hasta una pequeña loma algo alejada de las cabañas donde Kagome, siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañero de caminata, se sentó sin decir nada. Pronto InuYasha la imitó. La paciencia de la miko comenzaba lentamente a desvanecerse, y es que era verdad que ya era una adulta, pero su carácter no había cambiado mucho en esos 3 años separados.

- Y… - comenzó a decir más nerviosa- te agradó mi regreso?

InuYasha la miró fijamente por unos instantes que parecieron horas y luego volteó la cara algo sonrojado.

- Feh! Claro que sí tonta- respondió sin mirarla.

Ahogó una risa sintiéndose feliz. El silencio volvió a posarse entre ellos. Sengoku seguía igual que siempre, con sus verdes prados y cielos despejados, realmente parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por ese lugar. Soltó un suspiro, ¿cuánto tiempo soñó con volver? Y ahora finalmente estaba allí respirando aire puro en la compañía de InuYasha…

- Y… piensas quedarte o… bueno no sé… solo esto es momentáneo- preguntó InuYasha -mirándola de reojo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Kagome se giró sorprendida, ¿por qué preguntaba aquello? ¿acaso él quería que ella se fuese? ¿no la quería en esa época? Apretó los labios angustiada, y es que ella realmente tampoco lo había pensado, puesto que al abrirse el pozo solo se había lanzado teniéndolo solo a él en la cabeza. Tenía la esperanza de que se mantuviera abierto, pero tanto ella como su madre pensaron que quizás no habría vuelta atrás por lo que tuvieron una silenciosa despedida. Si ni siquiera había recordado que estaba inscrita en la Universidad!

Envuelta en estos pensamientos sintió una fuerte opresión en su estómago haciendo tambalear su seguridad. Miró a InuYasha fijamente durante unos segundos y logró calmarse un poco. No había entrenado todo ese tiempo su poder espiritual por nada, mantendría el pozo abierto para siempre e iría a la Universidad, y esto no provocaría que se separara de InuYasha, no de nuevo. Bueno ese era el plan si InuYasha la quería a su lado.

- Qué es lo que quieres tú?- preguntó en respuesta.

- Yo pregunté primero- respondió con prontitud, esta vez mirándole de frente.

- Bueno, eso dependerá de algunas cosas- respondió finalmente mordiendo su labio con aprensión.

- De qué cosas?- insistió el hanyou ansioso.

Realmente estaba nervioso, finalmente tenía a Kagome frente a él luego de 3 largos años. Quería abrazarla y nunca más soltarla, pero desde el pequeño abrazo que se dieron cuando llegó no había podido acercarse más a ella. Había logrado mantener a raya sus impulsos, pero la incertidumbre sobre lo que la chica del futuro quería lo volvería loco. Además el sentir su maravilloso olor tan cerca no hacía las cosas más simples y es que en esos breves minutos de conversación sintió como el aroma de Kagome cambiaba bruscamente poniéndose muy tensa por algunos momentos. Kagome dejó de morderse el labio y lo miró con una sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto había extrañado y que después de toda la tarde era finalmente solo para él. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, si seguía así pronto se reventaría. Estaba decidido a no alejarse de Kagome, al fin la había recuperado y aquel calor en su corazón decía que sus sentimientos por ella se mantuvieron esperando este momento para salir a flote nuevamente.

_Maldición, esta mujer me tiene en sus manos_, gruñó internamente. Sabía que fuera lo que fuera de lo que dependiera que ella se quedara, él lo haría sin cuestionarlo.

Y, de pronto, sin que pudiese preverlo sintió los labios de Kagome sobre los suyos en un suave y rápido toque.

- Piensa- finalmente respondió la chica sin poder mirarlo a la cara. Totalmente sonrojada se puso de pie y salió disparada en dirección a la cabaña de Sango y Miroku.

InuYasha tenía su mente en blanco y lentamente una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció en su rostro. Creía que ya sabía a qué "cosas" Kagome se refería y… se llevaría una sorpresa.

A los pocos minutos Kagome llegó totalmente agitada a la aldea sorprendida por su atrevimiento! Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que chocó con una chica que salía de la cabaña.

- Rin!- identificó Kagome de inmediato.

- Señorita Kagome!- sonrió gustosa la chica.

Ya tenía 14 años y ya no parecía una niña. Usaba el mismo peinado de cuando la conoció, pero tenía el cabello mucho más largo que caía en su figura más madura. La sonrisa de siempre adornaba su rostro.

- Qué gusto verla!

- Vaya! Estás enorme! Y qué haces aquí?, donde está Sesshomaru?

- Estoy quedándome en la aldea desde la pelea con Naraku- respondió sonriente Rin- El señor Sesshomaru así lo quiso, me dijo que sería por un tiempo si así yo lo deseaba. Pronto vendrá a visitarme nuevamente.

Por un momento Kagome creyó creer que los ojos de la chica brillaron.

- Oh! Señor InuYasha- saludó Rin por sobre el hombro de Kagome.- al fin lo encuentro! Ya lo hice!

InuYasha llegó a los pocos segundos junto a las chicas y había escuchado perfectamente lo que la niña le decía. Rin lo recibió con una alegría desbordante que incomodó un poco a Kagome ¿por qué estaba tan contenta con la aparición del medio demonio?

InuYasha se sonrojó furiosamente y asintió sin dignarse a mirar a Kagome.

- Rin me contaba que estaba viviendo acá- comentó Kagome.

- Sí, Sesshomaru lo hizo a petición de Kaede- respondió InuYasha.- Para que conociera lo que es vivir con humanos y pudiera decidir.

- Aun no sé qué tengo que decidir- se encogió de hombros Rin- Y nadie quiere decírmelo.

Kagome miró curiosa a InuYasha en busca de una explicación, pero nada recibió de su parte. Hace solo unas horas que estaban nuevamente juntos y parecía como que no le importara! ¿Acaso ese beso y esas palabras dichas cuando quedaron atrapados en el pozo no valía nada? ¿Y el beso que le acababa de dar? Tampoco era algo?

InuYasha sintió como Kagome cambiaba su aura y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero aun así hizo acopio de su valentía y no se atrevió a mirarla. Sabía que si lo hacía no habría marcha atrás y ella se enteraría de todo.

- Kagome! Ya está todo listo!-

Sango había salido de la cabaña con una sonrisa aún más grande. Había extrañado mucho a su amiga y se encargaría de darle una bienvenida como corresponde. InuYasha suspiró agradecido de tal interrupción mientras Kagome, luego de enviarle una mirada molesta ingreso junto a Rin a la cabaña. Él, por su seguridad, esperó unos segundos antes de seguirlas. Esta vez se había salvado.

La cabaña estaba realmente linda. Al parecer las gemelas y Shippo se habían encargado de adornarla con flores por lo que una agradable fragancia llenaba el lugar. La comida pasó llena de risas y anécdotas, recordando momentos e informándose de los sucesos de esos 3 años. Así fue como los chicos se enteraron que Kagome había estado entrenándose con un grupo de personas todo este tiempo, los cuales extrañamente fueron a buscarla a su templo una semana después de su vuelta a esa época diciéndole que sabían de su historia y pedían que entrenara con ellos para sacar a flote su poder.

- Tienen un gran poder espiritual y muy puro- terminó de contar Kagome dejando su sake- Conocían la historia casi por completo, gracias a sus antepasados que recopilaron las distintas anécdotas. Me ayudaron mucho durante este tiempo y sigo entrenándome con ellos.

- Es por eso que lograste mejorar tu poder espiritual?- preguntó Sango.

- Sí, realmente me sorprendió mucho su aparición y debo admitir que desconfié al inicio, pero finalmente les creí- respondió-

- Es realmente maravilloso Señorita Kagome- celebró Miroku- Podría contarnos de esos entrenamientos?

- Son muy duros la verdad… Son principalmente meditación, arquería, uso de espada y equitación- enumeró

- Equitación, que rayos es eso?- preguntó InuYasha

- Montar a caballo- respondió Kagome fijándose en la ventana. Ya había oscurecido, nadie se había percatado en lo rápido que transcurrió el tiempo.

InuYasha se molestó por la poca atención que le estaba prestando la chica, ¡ni siquiera lo había mirado en la cabaña! Metió las manos en los brazos de su haori gruñendo levemente, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer contarle lo que había estado haciendo con Rin, quizás solo la enfadaría más.

Las gemelas se habían ido a dormir junto con el pequeño Yoshito, su hermano recién nacido, y pronto, la anciana Kaede se despidió junto con Rin y se dirigieron a descansar a su cabaña, por lo que el grupo quedó solo, como en los viejos tiempos.

- Y qué planeas hacer Kagome?- se aventuró Shippo nervioso

- Sobre qué Shippo? –preguntó curiosa.

Shippo miró a los demás rápidamente y respiró hondo antes de preguntar.

- Te quedarás acá?

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar. Sango, Miroku y sobretodo InuYasha esperaban impacientes su respuesta.

- Tengo que asistir a la Universidad Shippo- respondió Kagome con una suave sonrisa- pero vendré todas las semanas eso es un hecho.- le acarició la cabeza con ternura- si acá hubiera un lugar para estudiar podría pasar más tiempo acá, quizás podrías ayudarme con eso!

- Pero Inuyasha… AY!

InuYasha en un rápido movimiento le había pegado en la cabeza callándolo de inmediato.

- Perro tonto!- gritó Shippo llorando y cobijándose en los brazos de Kagome

- InuYasha! Me quieres explicar por qué le pegas a Shippo? Él no hizo nada!- gritó molesta la chica.

- Porque es un entrometido!- respondió cruzándose de brazos.

- Y tú violento! Acaso olvidas que aún tienes el collar de cuentas?!- amenazó Kagome furiosa.-

InuYasha retrocedió unos pasos asustado y Sango y Miroku no pudieron evitar una carcajada. Los tres involucrados en la pelea los miraron desconcertados.

- Extrañábamos esto- susurró Sango intentando calmar su risa- Te extrañábamos Kagome.

- Y así fue como con esa pequeña frase la pelea quedó en el olvido.

Siguieron conversando hasta entrada la noche. Shippo se había quedado dormido acurrucado en las piernas de Kagome hace ya un buen tiempo.

- Hace mucho que no lo veía tan tranquilo-comentó Sango con una sonrisa mirando como chico dormía plácidamente.- Le has hecho mucha falta.

- Lo sé- susurró Kagome acariciando su cabeza- ya no volveré a dejarlo solo.

_¿Y a mi?_ InuYasha apretó los labios para que esa pregunta no se le escapara.

- Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir- dijo Miroku poniéndose de pie y tomando a Shippo entre sus brazos- Yo acostaré al pequeño Shippo, Señorita Kagome, lo pondré a dormir con las niñas por hoy.

InuYasha se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida donde se detuvo.

- Qué esperas Kagome!- dijo sin voltear saliendo de la cabaña.

Kagome se quedó unos segundos con la mirada fija por donde había salido InuYasha sin entender. Se giró hacia sus amigos que estaban sonriendo suavemente.

- Que descanses Kagome- dijo Sango guiándola hacia la salida.

- Bue.. Buenas noches- respondió ella confundida.

Salió al frío de la noche donde InuYasha la esperaba. Estaba unos pasos alejado de la cabaña con la luna a su espalda y al observarlo así sintió como el aire salía de sus pulmones. La suave brisa movía sus cabellos plateados y la luz de la luna dibujaba su perfil más maduro que hace 3 años, dándole una imagen majestuosa y varonil, imagen que ella gravó en su mente a fuego mientras su corazón latía desbocado. Y es que InuYasha estaba aún más guapo de cómo lo recordaba.

- Vamos- indicó el hanyou iniciando su caminata. Kagome pareció despertar de un golpe y corrió para ponerse a su lado.

Un suave sonrojo cruzaba la cara de InuYasha y es que había visto y _olido_ a Kagome cuando lo miraba, una mirada que recorrió todo su cuerpo sin consideraciones y un olor que cambió fuertemente volviéndose más… _atractivo_ para él.

- A dónde vamos?- preguntó Kagome mientras se abrazaba. La temperatura había bajado considerablemente en esos minutos que llevaban caminando y la corta falda que llevaba no la ayudaba mucho a entrar en calor.

- Ya llegaremos- respondió InuYasha mirándola de reojo.

La chica tiritaba suavemente a su lado. Había sido un tonto! Cómo no se había fijado en lo fría que estaba la noche? Se detuvo un momento y se sacó su haori, el que colocó sobre los hombros de la muchacha. Kagome abrazó el haori ajustándolo más a su cuerpo y le sonrió a InuYasha.

- Te vas a enfermar- dijo éste sonrojado retomando el paso- Ya estamos por llegar.

Kagome solo asintió y caminó ahora completamente reconfortada. A los pocos minutos notó una cabaña a pocos metros donde InuYasha se detuvo.

- Aquí es- indicó InuYasha.

- Wow…- exclamó Kagome impresionada, y es que la cabaña distaba mucho de las comunes de las que había en la aldea. Esta era mucho más grande, pero lo que más le lklamó la atención es que no tenía una esterilla en la entrada sino que una puerta sólida .- quién vive acá InuYasha?

El medio demonio torció un poco la cabeza antes de responder.

- Bueno…- masculló mirando fijamente el piso- tú… si te gusta, claro.

Sintió como su rostro ardía sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Y es que InuYasha había trabajado más de dos años en esa construcción, pensando en tenerle un lugar donde pudiera vivir cuando volviese. Pero, principalmente la construyó para tener qué ofrecerle, porque él no tenía más propiedad que su espada y su traje de rata de fuego, no tenía cómo competir con los machos de su época que estaba seguro que podrían regalarle muchas más cosas. Y con esto esperaba que si era capaz de cuidarla.

- Es… para mi?- susurró Kagome buscando los ojos de InuYasha. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora y sus piernas temblar.- Tú… la hiciste? Para mi?

- Feh! A quién más?!- exclamó InuYasha algo exasperado levantando finalmente el rostro.

Vio como las lágrimas de Kagome amenazan por salir de sus ojos y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- Acaso no te gustó?- preguntó nervioso- Si no te gustó no tienes porqué quedarte- se apresuró en agregar tomándola por los hombros- No llores! No tienes porqué vivir ahí!

Kagome soltó una suave risa que rompió el corazón de InuYasha e hizo soltar su agarre, ¿se estaba burlando de él?. La miko negó con la cabeza aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

- Es perfecta InuYasha- susurró con lágrimas por su rostro- Gracias, muchas gracias.

Lo abrazó con fuerza dejando al mitad bestia anonadado. Le correspondió lentamente hundiendo su cabeza en el cabello de la chica donde su fragancia floral lo dejó momentáneamente en las nubes ¡cómo había extrañado ese aroma!

- Entremos? Te congelarás- susurró InuYasha separándose un poco.

Kagome asintió y se dejó llevar por InuYasha que la tenía tomada de la mano. Inuyasha movió una palanca que estaba en vez de pomo y la puerta se abrió con suavidad. Si ella creía que la casa por fuera era maravillosa, por dentro era alucinante. Al ingresar estaba el clásico fogón de toda cabaña de la época antigua, pero más atrás una especie de cocina americana hecha de madera y piedra se erguía dando una especie de división a la habitación que era iluminada tenuemente por unas grandes ventanas. Kagome se acercó a una mesa que estaba junto a la "cocina", donde un gran ramillete de flores descansaba en un florero.

- Rin las trajo- señaló InuYasha con el rostro tenso- Le pedí que apenas llegaras viniera a abrir las ventanas para que pudieras quedarte de inmediato y se despejara el aire.

Kagome siguió mirando las flores pensativa. Así que por eso Rin lo estaba buscando! Se sintió terriblemente tonta por haber sentido celos de Rin, que le pasaba! Cómo sospechaba de ellos?

- Por acá están las habitaciones- indicó InuYasha con un movimiento de cabeza.

Observó tenso como la chica caminaba hacia las puertas que le indicaba y las abría presurosa, perdiéndose de su vista. Escuchó una exclamación y no pudo evitar tensar más la mandíbula. ¿Eso había sido bueno o malo?

La habitación a la que había ingresado Kagome tenía un gran futón, pero que estaba mucho más alto de lo que se usaba: InuYasha había querido asimilar la cama que tenía en la época actual y lo había logrado con éxito. Pero lo que dejó a Kagome sin palabras fue que un escritorio o bueno, una especie de escritorio estaba frente a una ventana a un costado de la habitación. Este también tenía flores decorándolo y unos pergaminos en un costado. Kagome se acercó lentamente y lo tocó con la punta de sus dedos.

- Son lecciones para sacerdotisa- comentó InuYasha que había vencido su temor y había entrado a la habitación.- Las conseguí en unos templos, los he estado juntando… para ti.- susurró finalmente.

Kagome se giró bruscamente asustándolo. No podía entender lo que la mirada de la chica decía, parecía un mar de emociones que no lograron calmarlo lo más mínimo.

- Sabías que iba a volver?- preguntó de repente la miko.

InuYasha asintió tímidamente y sintió vergüenza ¿A dónde se había ido su valentía? Parecía un niño aterrorizado ante esa mirada.

- Y querías que me quedara acá si volvía?

InuYasha miró aterrado a Kagome dando un paso atrás ¿desde cuándo era tan directa? Sintió sudor recorriendo su espalda ¿ahora qué le diría?

- Ehhh… Bueno… pensé que eso era lo que tú querías- ¡bien InuYasha! Así se quedaría tranquila.

- O sea que solo hiciste todo esto porque pensaste que podría volver y que querría quedarme, no porque tú así lo querías?- dijo Kagome sintiendo un peso en el estómago.

InuYasha retrocedió otro paso angustiado sintiendo el olor salado de las lágrimas de Kagome.

- No! Porqué dices eso! - exclamó intentando evitar que llorara- Yo la hice para ti, porque te quiero acá, pero no puedo obligarte para que te quedes, además – agregó bajando la mirada- ya dejaste claro que estarás acá momentáneamente.

- Ya no me prohibirás volver a mi... a la casa de mi madre?- inquirió acercándose a él ignorando el último comentario de InuYasha.

- Feh! Puedes hacer lo que quieras- dijo InuYasha cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un costado. Al parecer había recuperado su firmeza.

- Antes no decías eso- susurró Kagome ya frente a él.- InuYasha…

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo te hice esta cabaña, es tuya y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella- exclamó aún sin mirarla.

- Y tú que quieres?- susurró Kagome.

InuYasha se giró a mirarla alarmado al sentir un olor especial y sí, Kagome finalmente se había puesto a llorar, pero lo hacía en silencio, mirándolo anhelante en aparente calma. Se veía tan hermosa, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, pero ¿por qué tenía que estar llorando? Le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza borrando las lágrimas de su rostro, la observó un segundo más y lentamente se acercó a ella con sus latidos resonando en sus oídos. La besó suave y tímidamente. Sus labios solo estaban unidos, quietos, por lo que cuando Kagome abrió levemente su boca rozándolo con su lengua se sorprendió, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica recorriendo por su espalda. Siguiendo su instinto imitó a Kagome posando sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura de la chica.

Kagome no podía creer que InuYasha la estuviese besando en ese momento. Sonrió internamente al ver el casto beso que le estaba entregando y no dudó en profundizarlo. Cuando InuYasha la siguió, sintió como su cuerpo se debilitaba: estaba en las nubes.

Inuyasha aumentó el agarre apegándola a su cuerpo con necesidad, el beso se volvió más intenso por lo que la chica tuvo que aferrarse del cuello del hanyou para no caer ante el temblor de sus piernas.

InuYasha sintió su sangre correr más rápido al sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Kagome atrapado entre él y una pared. Kagome colocó una mano en su pecho apretando el kosoke en su puño para atraer aún más a InuYasha contra su cuerpo. Éste solo se dejó llevar por la chica que parecía necesitarlo tanto como él a ella. Una sensación extraña se acomodó en su bajo vientre sintiendo escalofríos al rozarse con el cuerpo femenino. Kagome ahogó un gemido al sentir cierta parte del hanyou contra ella y, aunque quiso besarlo con aún mayor intensidad en un momento de lucidez, se detuvo bruscamente apoyando su frente contra la de InuYasha.

Abrió levemente los ojos con la respiración agitada. Kagome lo observaba sonrojada y no dudaba que él estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero aun así no se separó de ella sino que acomodó el haori que se había resbalado por los hombros de la chica y lo cerró sobre su pecho.

- Creo que es hora que te vayas a dormir- susurró sin soltarla.- supongo que querrás ir a ver el pozo mañana. Tu familia debe estar preocupada.

Kagome asintió sin moverse, parecía que había perdido la movilidad de su cuerpo. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano alzó los brazos colgándose en el cuello de InuYasha y hundiendo su rostro es su pecho. Sintió que el chico la tomaba en sus brazos y daba unos pasos. La colocó suavemente en el futón, pero Kagome no lo soltó obligándolo a tenderse junto a ella. InuYasha quedó petrificado al ver como Kagome se acomodaba en su pecho dejando en claro que no quería que él se fuera. Y es que ella, ya no era más la chica que no demostraba abiertamente lo que quería, no perdería otro día alejada de InuYasha y aunque no tenía claro lo que exactamente él quería, ella aprovecharía cada oportunidad. La timidez que ella poseía se veía en el fuerte sonrojo que cruzaba sus mejillas, pero estaba decidida a no dejar que la inmobilizara.

InuYasha no sabía que hacer, estaba tenso sintiendo el cuerpo de la miko pegado al suyo abrazándolo con fuerza, se tensó aún más al ver que Kagome se movía y los cubría con el edredón del futón para luego apoyarse en su pecho y verlo desde allí.

- Estás bien?- le susurró con las mejillas encendidas.

- S-Sí- respondió de igual forma- p-pero…- se calló sin saber bien si preguntar, pero esta nueva actitud de Kagome lo tenía muy confundido.

- Dime- instó la chica con una suave sonrisa.

- No, nada, olvídalo- respondió mirando el techo.

- InuYasha…- insistió la chica acomodándose más en su pecho- que te inquieta?

- Sabes perfectamente lo que me inquieta- respondió esta vez girando su rostro hacia ella.

Kagome quedó muda ante la mirada intensa del hanyou. Jamás lo había visto de esa forma y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera con más fuerza.

- Quieres irte?- preguntó con su voz temblorosa.

- Que hiciste estos tres años?- preguntó de pronto InuYasha ahora muy serio levantando el rostro.

- Ya… ya te dije- respondió alzándose un poco sin dejar de estar sobre el chico confundida por el cambio repentino de tema- estudiar y entrenar…

- No, no me refiero a eso- interrumpió este. Realmente se veía algo molesto, pero intentó disimularlo- Quiero decir… arrgg- dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada mientras llevaba su mano hasta su cara. Kagome sintió como el brazo que la envolvía la apretaba anhelante.- Tú… no tienes a nadie esperándote en tu época?

Ya lo había hecho, había hecho la pregunta que lo atormentó desde que notó el cambio de actitud de la chica. Esperaba que esa actitud más provocativa no sea porque ha tenido más experiencia con otro macho… oh, eso lo destrozaría! Y también al macho, lo encontraría y lo desmembraría lentamente para dejarle en claro a él y al resto que no debía haberse metido con su hembra. Sintió angustia al ver que la chica no respondía, así que se dio ánimo y la volvió a mirar, pero en ese momento Kagome se había arrodillado junto a él mordiéndose los labios.

- E-Estás con alguien?- InuYasha tragó duró sentándose en el futón.

- No- respondió la chica sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- Kagome qué me estás ocultando?- urgió tomándola de un brazo obligándola a mirarlo.

Kagome lo miró dudosa sin saber bien qué decirle. No podía decirle que había salido con algunos chicos para aliviar a sus amigas y a su madre que estaban desesperadas ante la constante tristeza de la chica y con la vaga esperanza de aliviar el dolor que sentía y menos podría decirle que sí se había besado con uno…

- Kagome! – gritó InuYasha enfurecido- Un idiota te está esperando? Es eso?

- No InuYasha!- gritó ella alterada- No hay nadie esperándome! Estoy soltera está bien? No te estoy mintiendo!

Él soltó su agarre más calmado, le creía, pero algo le estaba ocultando.

- Porqué me estás preguntando esto?- preguntó molesta- me crees capaz de besarte mientras estoy comprometida con otro?

- Lo siento- se disculpó el chico apoyando su frente en su mano-

- Que?

- Que lo siento- repitió sin moverse- Es que pensar que hay otro tipo interesado en ti… o tú interesada en él…

Kagome le acarició la cabeza con ternura. Su hanyou celoso y posesivo seguía allí y se había disculpado sin que nadie lo obligara, pero no pudo evitar que ese mismo hecho la hiciera sentir peor.

-InuYasha…- llamó angustiada dándose ánimos internamente- No hay nadie ahora, pero… sí lo hubo…


	2. Ajustándose

**Segundo capítulo arriba. Espero que realmente lo disfruten y se animen a dejarme sus comentarios!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Ajustándose**

InuYasha sintió como si un youkai enorme le hubiese dado un puñetazo en el pecho. No dijo nada, no hizo nada, solo se quedó inmóvil con la mirada perdida, mientras en su mente rebotaban las palabras "sí lo hubo… sí lo hubo… sí lo hubo...".

Kagome pronto se asustó, esperaba que el hanyou se alterara y le gritara reclamándole, pero esta reacción la descolocó.

- InuYasha? – llamó angustiada- Estás bien?

Ante esas palabras el mitad bestia pareció reaccionar. Enfocó su vista en la chica y sin más se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

- Adónde vas?- exclamó Kagome deteniéndolo de la manga del haori.

InuYasha se zafó con un limpio movimiento y siguió caminando hacia la salida.

- Te vas? Así como si nada?- gritó desesperada Kagome.- claro! Pero cuando tú te involucrabas con Kikyo estaba bien, cierto?

- Es muy distinto!- rugió InuYasha enfurecido. Se giró con rapidez enfrentándola- Tú sabías la situación! Además nosotros no tenía nada! Yo no tenía nada, ni con KiKyo ni contigo!

InuYasha sintió como la ira se hacía dueña de su cuerpo, con dificultad logró mantener el control, pero sentía que estaba al límite. Kagome lo había traicionado y no podía sacarse de la cabeza que mientras él la esperaba durante 3 años pensando cada minuto del día en ella, rogando por su presencia, ella se divertía con un idiota.

- Tienes razón es muy distinto- respondió Kagome intentando calmarse- pero si me dejaras explicarte sé que me entenderías.

- Arrg, no quiero escucharte!- gruñó InuYasha cruzándose de brazos. Debía irse, se sentía traicionado y no alivió su orgullo herido el sentir que le picaban los ojos.

- Pues me escucharás igual!- gritó Kagome enfurecida. Se puso de pie con brusquedad y pasó junto a InuYasha cerrando con fuerza la puerta.- Te quedarás y punto. No dejaré que te vayas con una mala idea.

- Mala idea? – repitió irónico – al meterte con otro idiota no te pareció mala idea o no?

- ABAJO!- rugió Kagome.

El cuerpo del hanyou se estrelló contra el piso con fuerza. El dolor conocido lo dejó silenciado por unos momentos.

- Pasé días encerrada en mi habitación- dijo Kagome antes que al chico se le ocurriese interrumpirla. Se sentó frente él que seguía inmovilizado por el hechizo, pero continuó sabiendo que la estaba escuchando al ver que sus orejitas se movieron en su dirección- A la semana llegaron los monjes y lograron convencerme de entrenar con ellos y de pasó me recomendaron que volviera a la escuela. Así que eso hice. Entrené y fui a la escuela, pero a la semana me di cuenta que estaba tan ausente en la escuela que preferí quedarme en casa y dedicarme solo a entrenar…- suspiró algo cansada. Realmente no quería recordar esos momentos- No dejé el entrenamiento porque, a pesar de que nada me motivaba para continuar viviendo en esa época, el estar convirtiéndome en sacerdotisa me hacía sentir cerca de ti- sacó con delicadeza un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre los ojos de InuYasha- Pero mi familia estaba demasiado preocupada y en un momento de lucidez te imaginé furioso conmigo por no estar viviendo mi vida… así que decidí continuar.

InuYasha sintió que el peso del hechizo se alivianaba, pero aun así no se movió. Notó como la tristeza rodeaba a la chica y su ira aunque no desapareció quedó aplacada por la angustia de verla así.

-Terminé el año e ingresé al Instituto.- continuó la chica con los ojos llorosos- Intenté parecer normal y continuar con mis estudios. Me dediqué a ellos y al entrenamiento para poder mantener la mente ocupada, no hacía nada más. Pero llegó un momento en que la insistencia de mis amigas de salir con más personas se me hizo intolerable- torció la boca con amargura- así que tuve varias citas con los chicos que ellas consideraban que estaban interesados en mí. Te seré honesta… no fueron malas personas, pero lo único que quería era que me dejaran en paz y era mucho más fácil aceptar esas citas que continuar negándome.

InuYasha se había sentado en el suelo frente a ella y la escuchaba con atención. En ese momento de la historia sintió como la ira volvía a él. ¿Así que esas chicas eran la culpable de todo? Nunca le gustaron, eran demasiado entrometidas y bastante agotadoras. En ese momento decidió que Kagome no volvería a verlas, eso ahorraría muchos problemas… Pero ¿qué estaba diciendo? Kagome de igual forma lo había traicionado y nadie la podría obligar a involucrarse con un hombre... ¿o no?

- Entre una de esas citas conocí a un chico en el Instituto- continuó Kagome suavemente. Vio como las orejas de InuYasha se tensaron – Fue muy agradable, muy simpático. Salimos varias veces, realmente me sentía cómoda con él, nos hicimos amigos. Sabía de ti, yo le conté que estábamos separados porque tuviste que viajar a tu país natal… No me presionó, no quiso que tuviéramos nada. Solo éramos buenos amigos- remarcó.

- ¿Qué sucedió entonces?- interrumpió InuYasha cruzando sus brazos, intentanto parecer indiferente- ¿Te enamoraste de él?

La mirada que le envió Kagome hizo que se derrumbara por dentro. Fue una mirada cargada de tristeza, frustración y dolor que se clavó con fuerza en el corazón del hanyou.

- Sabes que no podría enamorarme de otra persona – susurró la chica.

- Bueno, qué pasó con él, ah? ¿Te engatusó?

Kagome soltó unas lágrimas que se apresuró en secar. Había esperado nunca hablar de esto con InuYasha, pero al parecer ya no tenía escapatoria.

- Me confundió- respondió suavemente, parecía avergonzada- me hizo creer que jamás volvería a verte, que tenía que continuar con mi vida… y… en ese momento, mientras conversábamos… me besó.

InuYasha apretó los puños con ira y sus colmillos se hicieron notar. Quería ir al tiempo de Kagome, buscar al tipo y destrozarlo de forma lenta y tortuosa por atreverse a tocarla.

-Pasaron unos días donde siguió intentando convencerme de que debía dejarte atrás, que ya había pasado mucho tiempo…- agregó intentando que su voz no temblara, sabía lo furioso que estaba InuYasha y debía terminar su historia antes que él se marchara sin que pudiese detenerlo.- Pero… no podía sacarte de mi cabeza y menos de mi corazón… y decidí que aunque no te volviese a ver en mucho tiempo más, te esperaría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario y por mucho que doliese estar separada de ti, lo resistiría. Ahí me dediqué más a mi entrenamiento espiritual y me enfoqué en abrir el pozo. – miró la mano de InuYasha sin atreverse a tomarla. ¿La odiaría por haber perdido la esperanza de volver a verlo?- Por eso lo pude abrir finalmente…

- Pero le dijiste a Kaede que no sabías el por qué…

-Mentí- interrumpió la chica- No sabía lo que tú sentías por mi… bueno aún no lo sé.

Kagome lo miró anhelante mientras InuYasha se debatía internamente. No podía evitar sentirse terriblemente celoso y algo dolido por el actuar de la miko, pero ¿podría reclamarle algo? Ni él sabía que se volverían a ver, solo tenía una remota esperanza y no podía ser egoísta pensando que la chica jamás haya reanudado su vida sin él… Se sintió más molesto al recordar como la anciana Kaede le había dicho que había madurado y darse cuenta que tenía razón.

Miró nuevamente a Kagome y, sin decir nada, la abrazó con fuerza. Kagome no pudo evitar desatar su llanto en su pecho liberando toda su culpa.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz que bañaba la habitación. Suspiró aliviada al comprobar que todo lo vivido no había sido un sueño, y que realmente estaba en la época antigua, pero pronto el alivio dio paso al miedo al darse cuenta que estaba sola, InuYasha se había levantado antes que ella y ni se había percatado.

Soltó un segundo suspiró mientras se cubría la cara con un brazo. Los recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza sin contemplación: InuYasha recostándola en la cama, mientras ella aún lloraba, y acariciando su cabeza con ternura hasta que se durmiera. ¿Seguiría enojado? O de lo contrario ¿Por qué se habría marchado? No podía culparlo, ella había dudado de su reencuentro pensando en darse por vencida y aunque haya sido solo una duda que, conociéndose, jamás hubiese concretado, había existido de igual forma. De pronto, interrumpiendo sus dudas, sintió una presencia cerca, una presencia muy conocida.

- Levántate a desayunar dormilona

Kagome se sentó con rapidez en la cama encontrándose con InuYasha en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué esperas? Ya está listo- dijo éste y sin más se marchó.

La chica se levantó y en menos de un minuto lo había seguido. En la mesa principal InuYasha había puesto unas frutas y un pescado recién asado, además de un té que desprendía un agradable aroma.

- Y esto?- preguntó acercándose a la mesa.

- Bueno, tienes hambre o no?- repuso el hanyou sentándose sin mirarla.

La chica lo imitó sentándose frente a él. InuYasha contra toda idea tradicional de la época le sirvió té y comenzó a comer tranquilamente. Kagome dio un sorbo de su té agradablemente sorprendida y con una sensación reconfortante en su pecho. Nunca se hubiese imaginado a su machista y cómodo hanyou preparándole un desayuno. Ahora estaba segura que InuYasha ya no estaba resentido.

- Muchas gracias Inuyasha- sonrió ampliamente con su taza en las manos.

- Keh!- exclamó éste sonrojado. Dio un mordisco a su pescado mirando hacia otro lado.

Comieron en silencio. InuYasha no parecía muy dispuesto a conversar sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior y ella no estaba segura de querer hacerlo tampoco. Lo observó con detenimiento y sabía que estaba pensando en algo, pero ¿qué podría ser? Sin poder evitarlo soltó un suspiro, ya se estaba cansando de no saber en qué situación estaban.

- ¿qué te sucede?- InuYasha interrumpió sus pensamientos con su típica "suavidad".

- Estaba pensando en el pozo- mintió la chica prontamente- Creo que debería ir a ver que sucedió con él, para que en el caso de que esté sellado ponerme a trabajar para abrirlo.

- A penas termines vamos- dijo InuYasha. Al parecer no había sospechado de la verdad.

Cuando salieron de la cabaña una suave brisa los recibió. Cerró los ojos disfrutándola, complacida por la bella mañana. Al abrir los ojos contempló el bello lugar donde InuYasha había construido la cabaña con hermosos y tupidos árboles rodeándola, dejando un amplio espacio alrededor de ella. A a la distancia notó un pequeño río corriendo suavemente. "_Podría hacer un huerto", _pensó vagamente notando que la distancia del río no era mucha.

InuYasha cerró la cabaña con el sistema que había inventado y se giró, notando cómo la miko sonreía con suavidad mirando el lugar. Su pecho se infló orgulloso y comenzó su camino. Al parecer la cabaña estaba ya totalmente aprobada por la chica y aunque aún no sabía que pensar después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, no pudo evitar sentirse realmente contento al estar en esas condiciones con ella.

El camino al pozo fue breve, a pesar de la parada que hicieron para avisarle a sus amigos sus planes, quienes decidieron acompañarlos porque estaban realmente curiosos.

Kagome se acercó al pozo observando en su interior, mientras el resto esperaba.

- Y… que tal la noche, chicos?- preguntó Miroku con un tono claramente picarón.

InuYasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente al recordar los besos de la miko.

- Keh!- dijo sin más mirando a un costado.

- ¿Por qué perrito está rojo?- preguntó Nozomi curiosa apuntándolo.

- Porque recordó algunas cosas- respondió su padre sin sacar la mirada suspicaz de su amigo.- Y dime InuYasha, a la señorita Kagome le agradó su dormitorio?

- Creo que está abierto- interrumpió Kagome igual de sonrojada.- Intentaré pasar.

- Kagome por favor, regresa!- dijo Shippo sollozante.

La chica se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

- Prometo que regresaré en unos días- le dijo con ternura- Arreglaré unas cosas en mi época y vendré a pasar unos días solo contigo! Me podrás enseñar todas las nuevas técnicas que aprendiste, ¿te parece?

Shippo asintió intentando contener las lágrimas con valentía.

- Te estaré esperando Kagome- dijo con una sonrisa.

Kagome le dio un último beso en su frente y se acercó al pozo. Ya en la orilla sintió un agarre en su cintura. Al mirar a su costado notó que InuYasha ya estaba listo para saltar junto a ella.

- ¿Qué?- dijo molesto al notar la mirada confundida de la chica- ¿Crees que te irás sola? Olvídalo.

Kagome sonrió suavemente y se sujetó del costado del chico dando un último ademán de despedida a sus amigos, totalmente confiada de que podría atravesarlo junto a InuYasha y volver luego con ellos.

Saltaron dentro del pozo, momento en que el hanyou no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza y aumentar su agarre, rogando porque pudiese atravesar con ella. Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir una tibia luz envolviéndolos con lo que pudo respirar aliviado. Finalmente llegaron a la época de Kagome sin ningún problema ni novedad.

- Bien! – exclamó feliz Kagome levantando los brazos victoriosa.- Todo salió bien!

InuYasha se alejó del pozo por miedo a ser succionado por él ahora que la chica se había separado. Estaba realmente aliviado y contento porque todo estuviese como antes.

Mamá!- gritó Kagome saliendo del lugar muy animada.

La madre de Kagome salió de la casa a toda velocidad notándose en su cara una felicidad creciente. Recibió a su hija con alegría y cariño, reconfortada porque todo haya salido bien.

- Oh! Kagome! Que aliviada estoy!- dijo separándose un poco de ella para verla a la cara- Mira que linda estás! Hace cuanto no veía esa alegría en ti!

En ese momento notó la presencia de InuYasha que se había acercado a las mujeres contemplando la reunión.

- InuYasha! – exclamó la mujer yendo a darle un reconfortante abrazo. InuYasha no supo muy bien que hacer, así que con un suave sonrojo dejó que la mujer lo abrazara- ¡Te hemos extrañado tanto! Pasen, pasen- dijo separándose con una enorme sonrisa de él.- Sota y el abuelo estarán felices de verlos de regreso!

Los dos siguieron a la mujer al interior de la casa, InuYasha aún algo cohibido por la maternal recibida de la mujer.

- Hermana! InuYasha!- gritó Sota apareciendo en la cocina saltando a recibirlos.

InuYasha se sorprendió por la altura del chico, claramente ya era un adolescente, pero su rostro seguía como lo había conocido. El abuelo entró a la cocina con clara emoción.

- Mi nieta ya es una sacerdotisa completa- sollozó exageradamente- puede hacer hechizos a voluntad.

- Y cómo estuvo todo?- preguntó la Sra. Higurashi ignorando al abuelo- no hubo problemas con el pozo?

- Todo bien mamá- sonrió Kagome sentándose a la mesa- finalmente pude hacer lo que el maestro Akira me indicó. Al parecer el poder espiritual que contengo finalmente me está obedeciendo.

- Ya era hora hija!- exclamó emocionada. Luego se giró a InuYasha que se preguntaba quién diablos era ese tal Akira- Y tú InuYasha?

- D- disculpe?- preguntó el nombrado saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

- Estás más guapo de lo que recordaba!- exclamó emocionada- Qué tal estuvo todo este tiempo?

- Bien, gracias- dijo aún más sonrojado.

La familia de Kagome seguía tan cariñosa y atenta con él como siempre. Sonrió levemente contento de poder verlos nuevamente.

- Te extrañamos mucho InuYasha- comentó Sota poniendo una mano en su hombro- nos alegra que estés de vuelta. Mi hermana no es la misma si no estás para molestarla.

- Sota!- gritó Kagome levantándose de la silla y tirándole una botella con agua que estaba a su alcance.

- Ya volvió la loca!- gritó Sota con una carcajada resguardándose tras su madre.

- Ya verás como la loca vuelve!- respondió ella señalándolo roja de la ira.

- Ya niños, mejor Kagome cuéntame cómo están tus amigos – rio la Sra. Higurashi ante las ocurrencias de sus hijos.

- Miroku y Sango están casados mamá!- dijo emocionada Kagome olvidando a su hermano que miró a InuYasha aliviado- Y tienen unas gemelas y un niño recién nacido. Y Shippo está muy grande!

- Cuánto me alegro por ellos- sonrió su madre juntando las manos emocionada- Les prepararé un pastel para que le lleves. A propósito, cuando te irás nuevamente?

- Compraré los materiales para la Universidad para llevármelos y estudiar un poco allá- respondió Kagome pensativa- tengo que llevar ropa y otras cosas personales para dejar allá también…

- Pero hermana ¿dónde pondrás todas esas cosas?- preguntó Sota con la ceja alzada- No puedes llenar una casa ajena, ¿tienes algún lugar?

- Sí lo tiene- respondió InuYasha serio- Yo le construí una cabaña. Allí tiene un lugar para estudiar tranquila.

La familia lo miró sorprendida, pero él no se dejó intimidar, les demostraría que podía cuidar de Kagome, porque independiente de lo que pudo haber pasado por la cabeza de la chica en esos tres años, él estaba segura de que la continuaría cuidando y protegiendo. Lo de ese sujeto… bueno, lo pensó durante toda la mañana y aunque estaba resentido – y algo enfurecido- por ahora no tenía mucho que hacer.

- Wow.. InuYasha, te luciste- sonrió Sota dándole palmaditas en la espalda- Y ya le pediste matrimonio?

Tanto InuYasha como Kagome sintieron sus caras arden furiosamente y no fueron capaces de mirarse.

- Sota déjalos hacer las cosas a su tiempo- sonrió la Sra. Higurashi, luego se dirigió hacia InuYasha y le tomó las manos- Gracias por estar siempre preocupado de mi hija.

- No tiene qué agradecer señora- murmuró InuYasha tan rojo como su traje.

- Bien basta de charlas!- dijo el abuelo alzando los brazos- el maestro me encargó que apenas llegaras fueses a verlo Kagome, así que no esperes más y ve.

Kagome aún roja asintió y se dirigió a darse un baño antes de marchar. Sota avisó que saldría con su novia y el abuelo desapareció sin que nadie lo notara. _Tan ágil y tan viejo,_ pensó InuYasha percatándose que había quedado solo con la madre de Kagome en la cocina, la que le sirvió con cariño una porción de ramen. Cómo había extrañado ese sabor! Comenzó a comer rápidamente disfrutándolo.

- Me alegra que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad- dijo la Sra. Higurashi sentándose frente a él.

- Mmmjjj- masculló el hanyou sin dejar de comer.

- Le hiciste mucha falta a Kagome- continuó ella con calma.- No fue fácil para ella todo este tiempo…

InuYasha se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

- Lo sé- respondió intentando parecer calmado, porque ante esas palabras no pudo evitar imaginarse a Kagome besando a un tipo. Apretó con fuerza el puño bajo la mesa.

- La presionamos para que continuara con su vida- dijo ella son suavidad- no fue lo correcto, hizo muchas cosas solo para complacernos y vernos tranquilos, pero nada la hacía feliz… Hoy siento que recuperé a mi hija, InuYasha-sonrió emocionada- y sé que es gracias a ti.

InuYasha bajó la mirada sin saber qué decir. Nunca había dudado de las palabras de la noche anterior de Kagome, pero parece que no había dimensionado la presión que sintió para dejar tranquilos a sus seres queridos. El incidente con el sujeto… podría dejarlo en el pasado, lo entendía de cierta forma y aunque le seguía doliendo, una punzada de dolor más grande lo ahogaba al darse cuenta cuánto había sufrido Kagome esos 3 años, tanto como él lo había hecho.

- Por qué le construiste una cabaña InuYasha?- preguntó la madre de Kagome.

La miró con los ojos muy abiertos, notando lo tranquila que ella se veía. Tragó duro sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas.

- Yo puedo cuidarla señora- dijo dándose ánimos- Si ella tiene hambre, salgo a cazar. Si tiene frío, la abrigo. Si necesita un techo, lo construyo.

- Pero no sabías que la volverías a ver y dudo que pudieses hacer una cabaña en un día- respondió la mujer luego de dar un sorbo a su te.

- Pero si volvía…- respondió manteniendo la mirada- Quería darle un lugar.

- Pretendes que viva allá?

- Sí- dijo resuelto. _No más cobardías InuYasha, _pensó- Pero sé que debe terminar sus estudios, porque son muy importantes para ella. Además… esa es solo mi intención, no sé lo que ella finalmente decida.

- Ambos sabemos la respuesta InuYasha- respondió la madre de Kagome tomándole la mano sobre la mesa.- Cuídala mucho.

Notó la emoción en los ojos de la mujer y asintió con una sonrisa. Apretó la mano de su posible suegra y se sintió reconfortado, al parecer tenía su apoyo.

- Ya estoy lista!- gritó Kagome bajando las escaleras. Ingresó a la cocina y no pudo evitar sospechar algo al ver a su madre y a InuYasha sonriéndose mutuamente. – Qué sucede?

- InuYasha te acompañará hija- respondió su madre- Así pueden pasar a hacer las compras luego de ir al templo. Pero primero, querido, creo que es hora que te adaptes un poco a esta época.

Ninguno de los dos entendió bien a qué se refería, pero ya a la hora sus dudas se vieron despejadas para ambos ahora que InuYasha se encontraba vestido con una camisa roja, unos vaqueros negros y lo peor de todo: zapatos.

- Argg Kagome esto está muy apretado!- gruñó zapateando molesto.

Recién habían salido del templo y se encontraban caminando por la desierta calle.

- Ay! InuYasha! Mi mamá gastó dinero en ellos así que cuídalos- respondió ella cansada. InuYasha no había dejado de quejarse en todo momento y ya le había sobrepasado su paciencia. – Además tranzamos: tú usas zapatos y puedes llevar la espada- dijo apuntando a la espalda del chico donde Tessaiga descansaba amarrada con una cinta que le cruzaba el pecho.- Ven! Que se te corrió el pañuelo!

Kagome se colocó frente al chico en puntillas para poder acomodarle un pañuelo rojo que le cubría las orejas. InuYasha se quedó quieto mientras ella hacía lo suyo, recibiendo el agradable aroma que desprendía. Sin darse cuenta pasó sus manos por la cintura de la chica sujetándola con firmeza. Kagome al sentir el agarre dejó de acomodar el cabello del chico y bajó sus brazos haciéndolos descansar en sus hombros. Se miraron con un suave sonrojo en sus rostros y aunque ambos sentían sus corazones latir con fuerza una tranquilidad los envolvía.

- Además te ves muy guapo con esa ropa- susurró Kagome tímidamente.

InuYasha no resistió más y la besó con suavidad disfrutando su sabor como ella le había enseñado hace tan solo una noche. Kagome posó una mano en la nuca de su compañero profundizando el beso. Se sentía totalmente en las nubes, sintiendo el calor de su querido hanyou contra su cuerpo produciéndole escalofríos con las suaves caricias de sus garras en su espalda. Separaron sus bocas un momento juntando sus frentes en silencio.

- No me importa lo de ese sujeto- susurró InuYasha mirándola a los ojos- Lo que importa es que ahora estás conmigo.

Kagome se separó un poco con ojos abiertos de par en par, se dejó sujetar por él mientras posaba sus manos en su pecho y las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer..

- InuYasha, perdo..-

- Kagome!- un gritó la interrumpió dando un sobresalto. Ambos se giraron hacia el origen de la voz.

Un joven de cabello rubio y alto corría hacia ella con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro. Se detuvo a pocos pasos y dio una rápida mirada a InuYasha, quien notó como Kagome apretó su camisa cambiando su olor claramente tensa.

- Michael…- susurró.

Y en ese instante InuYasha supo que el _sujeto _ a quien debía destrozar era ese.

* * *

**VanneeAndrea : Muchas gracias por ser el primer comentario! Como no había escrito hace muchísimo, realmente me sacó una sonrisa. Gracias!**

**serena tsukino chiba: también pensé en lo de madurar, pero no quise alejarme mucho de sus esencias, espero que éste cap te deje un poco más conforme :D Gracias!**


	3. Aclaremos algunas cosas

Me demoré un poco, pero acá va! Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

Dejen reviews para ver qué tanto les gusta o no les gusta y para saber que no le escribo al aire! Muchas gracias a todas por dedicar unos minutos de su tiempo en leer este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Aclaremos algunas cosas**

- Al fin te encuentro!- saludó emocionado el recién llegado.

Kagome sintió un peso en su estómago que intentó disimular de la mejor forma posible aunque la fuerza que InuYasha estaba aplicando en su cintura no la ayudaba. Ella sabía que se había dado cuenta que ese hombre era el sujeto con quien se había visto "involucrada", de otra forma ¿por qué estaría tan furioso? No se le ocurría cómo lo pudo haber descubierto, pero tenía claro que debía llevárselo de allí lo antes posible.

- ¡Michael! ¿Qué haces por acá?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta. El chico había estado buscándola desde hace semanas y ella había encontrado distintas formas de evitarlo, hasta ahora.

- Pensé en ir a tu casa para invitarte al cine, pero veo que estás acompañada…- dijo con un marcado acento.

Miró a InuYasha con una ceja alzada al ver como éste tenía a la chica fuertemente tomada por la cintura.

Michael Wells ingresó al mismo curso de Kagome en el instituto hace dos años. Él llegó desde Inglaterra junto a su familia por temas de trabajo y a causa del idioma le costaba comunicarse con el resto de las personas, por lo que Kagome no pudo evitar querer ayudarlo a integrarse a ese nuevo y desconocido país. Al pasar del tiempo se hicieron muy amigos y fue un verdadero apoyo para ella a pesar de que en mucho tiempo no compartían más que cosas de clases.

- Oh! Disculpa por no presentarlos correctamente- sonrió forzosa, ya que sabía que en cualquier momento su acompañante se tiraría contra el humano.- Él es InuYasha- señaló colocando su mano en el pecho del hanyou- InuYasha él es Michael Wells… un amigo.

- Oh! – exclamó el extranjero.

InuYasha notó como se borraba la ya fingida sonrisa de la cara del humano dando paso a una expresión de total desagrado al saber quién era él. Arrugó el ceño alzando el rostro arrogante, no dejaría que lo intimidara de ninguna forma.

- Un gusto InuYasha- saludó Michael recuperando la sonrisa. Alzó su mano para que se la estrechara- Me alegra por fin conocerte.

InuYasha gruñó fijando su mirada en él mientras hacía tronar sus garras sin disimulo. Kagome lo miró alterada, ¡en cualquier momento se lanzaría a matarlo!

- Este tipo… ¿está gruñendo?- preguntó confundido Michael bajando el brazo que no había recibido respuesta.

- Ehh…- dudó Kagome ante la evidente actitud del hanyou- Bueno Michael, lo siento, pero nos tenemos que ir.- resolvió ignorando la pregunta.

Dio unas palmadas en el pecho del hanyou para que este reaccionara y dejara esos instintos asesinos de lado.

- C-claro Kagome- respondió Michael aún sin entender lo raro del acompañante de la chica- Pero realmente quiero salir contigo, ¡nos divertimos tanto juntos!- terminó de forma sugerente.

- Michael…- dijo angustiada la chica lanzando un rápido vistazo a InuYasha- realmente lo pasé bien contigo, pero desde nuestra última conversación… creo que las cosas quedaron claras…

- ¡Oh! ¡Kagome!- sonrió con más ganas Michael acercándose a ella.- Quedó muy claro, pero no tiene nada de malo que nos divirtamos! Además… prometí no dejarte sola y no lo haré- dijo mirando de reojo al hanyou- ya sabes que no soy de esa clase de tipos…

- ¿Quién te crees para venir a…?- exclamó InuYasha furioso dando un paso al frente.

- ¿Me vas a decir que no abandonaste a Kagome?- gritó Michael furioso.

Kagome quedó impactada. Jamás había visto a su amigo de esa forma, ni siquiera la última vez que se vieron cuando luego de la insistencia agobiante de que estuviera con él, ella le dijera que jamás podría funcionar porque estaba enamorada de InuYasha y le diera una bofetada cuando él intentó besarla a la fuerza, incluso en ese instante de humillación él solo bajó la cabeza y se marchó. Luego intentó comunicarse con ella de forma constante, pero ya había quedado claro que entre ellos nada volvería a ser lo de antes.

- Tú no tienes idea de lo que pasamos- le gruñó InuYasha apretando los dientes con furia.

No se había atrevido a más porque realmente le había dolido lo dicho por el humano. De cierta forma sentía que la había abandonado. La había dejado con su familia, con personas que la amaban y la necesitaban quizás tanto como él, pero a final de cuentas, la había dejado. Tenía claro que el hecho de que el pozo se cerrara no había sido obra suya, pero tampoco hizo nada para impedirlo. Luego solo se dedicó a ayudar en la aldea y ocasionalmente a viajes en busca de algo… algo que quizás podría traerla de vuelta, pero nada había servido.

- Solo sé que ella estaba destrozada- gritó Michael acercándose a InuYasha- ¿Por qué no desapareces de una vez por todas y me dejas sanarla? Lo puedo hacer!

- No puedes idiota!- respondió más alterado InuYasha- ¡Tú no puede hacer nada por Kagome! ¡Yo puedo! ¡Solo yo! ¡Eres solo una molestia!

- ¡No la mereces!- espetó el humano fuera de control- ¡Ella es mía!

- JAMÁS SERÁ TUYA- rugió InuYasha lanzándose contra su nuevo enemigo.

- InuYasha!- lo interrumpió Kagome poniéndose entre ambos.

InuYasha tuvo que desviar su golpe para no darle a ella. La miró furioso ¿lo defendería a él? Siempre era lo mismo, con Koga siempre estaba de su lado sin importar si el lobo se sobrepasaba o no. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando Kagome se giró enfrentando a su oponente.

- ¡Michael no soy una cosa para que creas que tienes posesión de mi! – le gritó alterada con las mejilla alborotadas- ¡Pero sobretodo no tienes derecho a hablar así de InuYasha!- exclamó arrebatada- ¡Tú sabes a la perfección la situación por lo que no entiendo por qué dices tales cosas!

- Éste tipo te abandonó y ahora aparece como si nada!- dijo alterado Michael- ¡Tú sabes cómo te quiero y que te valoro, por eso no puedo entender que este tipo apareciera de pronto y tú, luego de todo lo que pasaste, lo perdones como si nada! No puedo creer lo ciega que estás- dijo tomándola de los brazos y zamarreándola- Te revuelcas con este idiota como si fuer-

Antes de que pudiese terminar su frase InuYasha lo había tomado por el cuello y golpeado contra la pared.

- ¡InuYasha!- gritó asustada Kagome- ¡Cálmate! ¡Lo puedes matar!

- No vuelvas a tocarla- le dijo acercando su cara a la de él- No vuelvas a acercarte a ella- masculló lentamente el hanyou – Sé quién eres y sé qué pretendes con ella. Que te quede claro que para la próxima vez olvidaré que eres un humano.

Lo soltó provocando que éste cayera con fuerza al piso, desde donde lo miró con furia contenida.

- Vámonos InuYasha- susurró Kagome tomando su mano sin siquiera mirar a Michael.

Estaba tan furioso que tuvo que luchar con su sangre demoniaca que exigía a gritos salir a flote para matar al sujeto. InuYasha se dejó guiar por la chica concentrándose únicamente en autocontrolarse, motivo por el cual no se percató como lo dirigió hasta una plaza cercana y lo hizo sentar en una banca.

Kagome ya con sus nervios controlados, se puso frente a él con las manos en la cintura y tosió con fuerza. El hanyou enfocó su vista en ella dándose cuenta del lugar en donde estaban.

- No puedes alterarte de esa manera- dijo Kagome mirándolo con autoridad- ¡Tienes que controlar tu fuerza! No te das cuenta que pudiste haberlo mata—

¡Pues se lo tendría merecido por como habló de ti!- exclamó interrumpiéndola y poniéndose de pie.- Te dañó Kagome!

Kagome cambió su expresión de enfado y le dirigió una tierna sonrisa. Era un bruto y desconsiderado, pero siempre estaba protegiéndola de todo y de todos. Saltó con energía y se colgó al cuello de su acompañante.

- ¡Ey! K-kagome, ¿qué haces?- exclamó sonrojado InuYasha al ser tomado por sorpresa de esta forma. La ira desapareció tan rápido como había nacido.

- Me encanta que me cuides- respondió ella con una sonrisa acercando su boca a la de él- Y que te pongas celoso…

Antes de que InuYasha pudiese responder, Kagome le dio un corto beso en los labios sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro. Se veía realmente contenta a pesar del mal rato recién vivido y es que era la primera vez que InuYasha era tan expresivo con lo que sentía. Estaba triste por la reacción de Michael, pero ella siempre fue clara con él y con sus sentimientos, pensando que él comprendió finalmente que ella ya había entregado su corazón hace años, pero luego de este encuentro tenía claro que ya no podía permitir que Michael permaneciera en su vida.

- Yo no estaba celoso- dijo InuYasha mirando a un costado- Solo me desagradan los sujetos arrogantes e insolentes como él. Y además se atrevió a hacerte daño!

- No me dolió- susurró Kagome sin separarse de él.

- Pero no puedo permitir que te traten de ese modo- continuó InuYasha mirando a un costado de nuevo molesto.

Kagome sólo le sonrió sabiendo que él jamás admitiría la verdad. Le dio otro beso corto en los labios y lo instó a seguirla tomándolo de la mano.

- Vamos, que el maestro Akira ya me debe estar esperando.

Dio unos pasos cuando InuYasha la detuvo dándole un suave tirón. Kagome se giró para preguntar qué sucedía cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. InuYasha comenzó a besarla suavemente y ella no le hizo el camino difícil. Alzó los brazos hacia el cuello del hanyou para profundizar el beso y se sujetó con fuerza de él, apegando sus cuerpos. InuYasha la abrazó protectoramente con miedo a que sus colmillos pudiesen dañarla por un descuido ante la electricidad que lo recorría completamente y se alojaba en su bajo vientre, instándolo a tenerla cada vez más cerca. Comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica sin que eso le pareciese bastar.

Sin darse cuenta se habían movido unos escasos metros, hasta unos árboles a un costado del parque quedando resguardados por sus troncos. InuYasha comenzó a acariciar la cintura de la chica apretándola con cuidado de no dañarla, mientras ella pasaba sus manos por su pecho. Sin que el hanyou pudiese detenerse a pensar sobre qué estaba haciendo, metió una mano bajo la camisa de la chica en una necesidad incontrolable de sentir su piel. Siguió acariciándole la espalda con miedo a dañarla con sus garras, pero Kagome solo sentía pequeños escalofríos ante el toque delicado del hanyou y su cabeza no estaba muy bien puesta ante el mar de sensaciones en que estaba perdida.

Jamás se había imaginado a ese InuYasha, tal apasionado y delicado a la vez. Sabía que no era un buen lugar para estar besándose de esa forma, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad y realmente, no quería detenerse. Esperó demasiados años para que él expresara sus sentimientos y aunque aún no había dicho nada acerca de ello, al menos su cuerpo estaba hablando.

InuYasha comenzó a sentir una necesidad creciente de sentirla aún más cerca, por lo que atrapó el cuerpo de la mujer con el suyo contra un árbol, pero un suave gemido por parte de la chica lo hizo reaccionar. Se separó con brusquedad respirando entrecortadamente asustado por creer haberla dañado. Sacudió su cabeza intentando despejarse.

- Inu.. Yasha?- susurró Kagome confundida sin moverse de donde la había dejado.

- Disculpa Kagome- dijo con rapidez. Kagome noto el miedo reflejado en los ojos del chico- No… No sé qué me pasó, no.. no quise dañarte.- Parecía suplicarle, rogando porque no lo odiara.

- ¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó aún con la respiración agitada. Estiró su mano para acariciarle el rostro, pero él la esquivó retrocediendo unos pasos sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos- No me has hecho daño InuYasha…

- Te escuché… - susurró InuYasha avergonzado por sus acciones. Se sentía terrible, había dañado a Kagome por no medir su fuerza, olvidando lo frágil que era al ser humana. Era una bestia estúpida que no tenía control sobre su cuerpo.

- Oh…- exclamó Kagome sonrojándose aún más, bajó la vista mordiéndose el labio nerviosa.- Eso… no fue… no me dañaste InuYasha.

El chico levantó la vista confundido. ¿No la había dañado? Pero escuchó claramente como la chica se quejaba, estaba seguro de no haberlo imaginado. Vio lo sonrojada que ella se encontraba muy contrario a lo molesta que él esperaría.

- Pero… Kagome, te oí- insistió el chico apuntando a sus orejas en una forma de recordarle el hecho de que tenía una audición perfecta.

- Sí… pero InuYasha- susurró la chica acercándose a él tímidamente. Tomó el borde de la camisa del hanyou y empezó a jugar con sus botones.- Eso no fue porque me hayas lastimado.

InuYasha sintió el calor subiendo por su rostro finalmente comprendiendo a qué se refería la miko. Entonces sí gimió, pero no de dolor, sino que de placer. Jamás pensó que podría hacer sentir de esa manera a una mujer,o mejor dicho, jamás pensó que una mujer permitiría que él la tocase de esa forma o, en realidad, de cualquier forma. Pero Kagome siempre había sido la excepción, siempre se había preocupado de él, curando de sus heridas y cuidándolo, incluso la chica lo había mimado llevándole siempre su comida favorita y ahora, le permitía acariciarla sin tapujos, sin rechazarlo, sin menospreciarlo. Se fijó en la chica que esperaba alguna reacción de su parte, y solo pudo sonrojarse más.

- ¿Entiendes lo que pasó, cierto?- preguntó Kagome para asegurarse de que el chico haya captado la indirecta.

- Keh!- exclamó éste aún más sonrojado sin mirarla.

Kagome aún no estaba segura de que el ingenuo de InuYasha supiese sobre este tipo de temas, por lo que no quiso arriesgarse y tomó una decisión temeraria. Dio unos pasos rápidos hacia el chico y lo besó con ímpetu. Sin estar prevenido InuYasha retrocedió unos pasos siendo ahora él quien estaba contra el árbol. Kagome lo empezó a besar de forma apasionada, apretándose contra su cuerpo sin darle respiro. Sintió como los pechos de la chica se contraían contra su propio torso, aumentando la electricidad que se volvía a acumular en su bajo vientre. Luego de unos instantes besándose, Kagome levantó levemente su pierna encajando de mejor forma con el cuerpo del hanyou haciendo que éste soltara un gemido por tal contacto. Kagome se alejó unos centímetros, sonriendo al ver que InuYasha mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

- ¿Ves?- le susurró sonrojada, haciendo que el chico abriese los ojos- no dolió, ¿cierto?

¿Doler? Esa mujer lo había hecho perder la conciencia de la realidad por unos instantes, pero no por dolor precisamente. Sentir su cuerpo y su aroma, ya algo mezclado con el suyo, era lo más maravilloso que había sentido en su vida. Negó con la cabeza sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Creo que ya entendiste- dijo con prontitud la chica sintiéndose demasiado avergonzada por la mirada intensa que el chico le dirigía.- ¿Vamos?- se separó completamente de él y dio unos pasos alejándose.

- Kagome...- la detuvo nuevamente InuYasha sin quitar su sonrojo. – ¿Por… qué haces esto?

- ¿Hacer qué?- preguntó confundida la chica.

- Esto…- dijo InuYasha moviendo las manos algo alterado.

Kagome lo miró confundida sin comprenderlo, ocasionando que InuYasha solo se molestara más con lo que empezó a escupir lo que decía, sin pensarlo.

- Sé que eres distinta a los demás, pero no sé por qué permites que estemos así- movió las manos intentando similar una cercanía.

- ¿Por qué permito que nos besemos?- interpretó Kagome ceñuda.

- ¡Sí! ¡Eso!- exclamó InuYasha sonrojado.- ¿Acaso entiendes lo que significa que estés conmigo?

- ¿No querías que volviera para estar juntos?- preguntó Kagome dolida.

- Quería tenerte conmigo, pero si estás como… como estamos ahora, ¡te odiarán Kagome!- exclamó InuYasha desesperado.

- Entonces, querías que estuviese en la época antigua, pero ¿con otro como pareja o bien, sola? ¿Realmente lo hubieras permitido InuYasha?

InuYasha cayó en cuenta de que estaba pensando cosas que jamás hubiese dejado que pasaran. Quería a Kagome a su lado, con él, solo con él y que ningún otro estúpido se atreviese siquiera a mirarla.

- Son un hanyou- masculló InuYasha con cara baja, intentado hacerse entender.

- Ay, InuYasha- suspiró Kagome olvidando su molestia momentánea.- ¡Pero si eso es lo que me gusta de ti!

InuYasha levantó el rostro sorprendido, pero pronto una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Por supuesto, ¿Cómo Kagome podría haber dado otra respuesta?

- Te odiarán Kagome. Lo sabes.- suspiró InuYasha sabiendo que nada cambiaría la opinión de esa mujer tan tozuda.

- Pero, ¿te tendré, cierto?- preguntó Kagome tomándole una mano.

InuYasha dio una media sonrisa dándose por vencido, apretó la mano de la chica con fuerza. Sabía que Kagome era especial y el haber decidido estar con él era el mejor regalo que alguna vez podría haber recibido. No supo por qué la inseguridad se apropió de él en ese momento, siendo que la chica siempre le dejó claro que no le importaba que fuese hanyou, considerando esa caracerística incluso en algo positivo.

En ese momento, tomándola con fuerza de su mano y mirándola a los ojos, juró en hacerla la mujer más feliz de la tierra para agradecerle el permitir estar en su corazón, junto a ella.

- Eres un idiota InuYasha, te mereces muchos Osuwari solo por siquiera pensar tales estupideces- dijo Kagome sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Son todo menos estupideces Kagome- respondió el chico aún con su último juramento presente.

Y sin más le beso la frente con ternura.

* * *

Perdón por algún problema de redacción por allí, realmente no me quise demorar más en subir y no le dí la revisión que espero siempre.

Tamy: Sí! a mi también me gusta leer las historias que no son UA, por eso tenía esto en mente hace tiempo. Y tu español está muy bien!

Brunita: Gracias, es lo que quiero entregar!

Elena 79: Espero te guste tanto como el anterior capítulo! Y bueno, ahí veremos que tal ese tipejo aparecido jajajajja.

macucainuyasha: Uy! Jamás pensé que podría llegarle a alguien a ese nivel con mis escritos. Realmente me halagas!

serena tsukino chiba: Jajjaja sí! vamos demostrando que tanto han madurado estos dos!

Gracias a todas!


	4. Iniciando una relación

**A todas las que pasan a leer esta pequeña creación, muchas gracias y les estaría aún más agradecida que dejaran algún comentario para ver si les gustó o no o bien el saber que existen y poder agradecerles directamente que se hayan tomado su tiempo en esto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Iniciando una relación**

- - ¿Quién es ese tal Akira?- preguntó InuYasha, luego de un rato caminando. Sin atreverse a mirarla, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la miko y la sostuvo con fuerza.

- - Es mi maestro en el entrenamiento de sacerdotisa- respondió Kagome gustosa por el acercamiento- Le prometí que cuando abriera el pozo y luego volviese de la época antigua, iría a contarle cómo fue todo.

Mientras caminaban por las calles tomados de la mano, Kagome no podía caber en su felicidad pensando que estaba viviendo un sueño. Andaban como todas las parejas conversando de todo y nada a la vez, sin soltarse y perdidos en la compañía del otro por lo que sin darse cuenta, llegaron a su destino con mayor rapidez de la que les hubiera gustado. El ingreso al templo constaba de unas enormes escaleras, aún mayores de las de la casa de Kagome.

- - ¡Me están matando estas cosas!- exclamó InuYasha apuntando a sus pies- ¡No podré subir hasta allá!

- - Por Kami, InuYasha- suspiró agotada la chica- Haz aguando cosas peores, ¿cómo es posible que hagas tanto escándalo por unas zapatillas?

Sin prestarle más atención comenzó a subir las gradas hacia el templo. InuYasha lanzó un sonoro gruñido y se dispuso a seguirla sin dejar de quejarse.

- - Toda la ropa de esta época es muy incómoda- continuó diciendo estirando los brazos.- ¡No podría pelear contra ningún youkai con esto!

- - No hay youkai en todos lados cómo en la época feudal- respondió Kagome mientras InuYasha le daba alcance- Los que existen están escondidos o camuflados y, en caso de necesidad, tenemos tiempo de prepararnos para atacarlos.

- - ¿Me estás diciendo que te has enfrentado a youkais?- preguntó sorprendido.

- - A unos pocos- respondió la chica quitándole importancia al asunto.- Algunos algo complicados, pero hemos podido manejarlos bien. Ninguno como Naraku por supuesto- agregó-, pero que han causado algunos desastres.

- - Me estás diciendo- repitió alzando la voz- ¿qué te has expuesto al peligro?- InuYasha se puso frente a ella cortándole el paso- ¿Te das cuenta que te pudo haber pasado algo y yo no estaba acá para cuidarte?

Ahora era el turno de InuYasha de reclamarle. La miraba realmente enfadado, pero en vez de hacerla sentir mal solo provocó que ella también se molestara.

- - Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola InuYasha- respondió molesta esquivándolo para seguir subiendo las escaleras- Si no recuerdas bien, fui bastante importante en la batalla contra Naraku, además este último tiempo he aprendido mucho.

No le diría que iban en un grupo altamente estratégico y estructurado a atacar a los youkais, porque eso solo le daría en el gusto sobre el hecho que siempre creyó que ella no era capaz de enfrentarse a la batalla sola.

- - ¡Te pudo haber pasado algo por Kami!- continuó InuYasha alterado mientras la seguía.

- - Pero no sucedió- respondió con simpleza la chica- Deberías confiar más en mis habilidades.

Finalmente terminaron de subir la escalera encontrándose con un gran templo de sencilla apariencia. A cierta distancia se veía a un grupo de monjes conversando, lugar hacia donde comenzó a dirigirse la chica, pero se vio detenida por InuYasha que la sujetó por el brazo obligándola a girarse.

- - Pero pudo- insistió sin soltarla.

La miko iba a responder cuando se percató del semblante angustiado del hanyou y se sintió una tonta. Ahora comprendía el porqué de su enojo, y es que si ella hubiese estado en real peligro- cosa que sí sucedió, pero jamás se lo diría- y algo la hubiese dañado, él no hubiera estado presente para salvarla. Le sonrió tiernamente intentando que se calmara.

- - Pero aquí estoy- le dijo con calma.- No siempre estarás para protegerme, tenía que aprender a hacerlo por mi cuenta.

- - Siempre te protegeré- exclamó aún molesto.- Mataré a todos los qu-

- - Lo sé, lo sé- lo interrumpió sin sacar su sonrisa-, pero no tiene nada de malo que también yo aprendiera y así mantenerme viva hasta que llegaras.

- - Feh! Nunca te pasará nada a mi lado- sonrió engreídamente el chico mientras pasaba el pulgar por su nariz-

- - Ven, vamos- le instó la chica con una sonrisa.

Se acercaron a los monjes que anteriormente habían divisado, los que saludaron contentos a Kagome.

- - Buenos días- saludó la chica con una reverencia.- Estoy buscando al maestro, ¿saben dónde puedo encontrarlo?

- - Aquí mismo, querida Kagome- se escuchó una voz por su costado.

Un hombre de unos 50 años aparecía por una puerta del templo. Era calvo y tenía un traje budista de color amarillo que era acorde a su apariencia amable y serena. Kagome lo saludó con una pequeña reverencia que él respondió con una inclinación de su cabeza.

- - Veo que lograste finalmente tu objetivo- respondió el hombre mirando a InuYasha- Por favor, pasen para que conversemos tranquilos.

Ambos jóvenes ingresaron a una pequeña sala donde había un humilde altar que se alzaba en el fondo. Kagome se sentó frente al maestro e instó a que InuYasha hiciese lo mismo. Cuando todos estuvieron cómodos un joven vestido de forma muy sencilla, ingresó y les sirvió te antes de dejarlos nuevamente solos.

- - El sello del pozo se rompió cuando concentré mi poder- comenzó a hablar Kagome de inmediato- Y en el camino a la época feudal no hubo ningún problema y la energía espiritual parecía estable. Al querer regresar seguía abierto, por lo que pude atravesarlo con InuYasha sin ningún inconveniente.

El monje asintió calmadamente mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

- - Cómo te había dicho, tu poder espiritual ya había alcanzado el punto necesario para ello, solo era cosa de que te pudieses enfocar correctamente- le dijo con una suave sonrisa.

- - Realmente no sé cómo agradecérselo maestro- sonrió a su vez la chica- sin su ayuda jamás lo hubiese logrado. - Envió una fugaz mirada a InuYasha quien parecía totalmente concentrado en las palabras de Akira.

- - Fue tu esfuerzo, gracias a ti por confiar en nosotros- respondió Akira dirigiendo la mirada a InuYasha- Me alegra poder conocerte al fin, joven InuYasha.

Éste asintió con firmeza sin saber qué decir. Al parecer Kagome tenía una relación bastante estrecha con ese sujeto por lo que suponía que podía confiar en él.

- - Kagome me comentó sobre sus aventuras y tus hazañas- dijo el anciano con calma- Lo que nos permitió complementar la información que teníamos. Realmente eres un caso único.

- - ¿Complementar información?- repitió InuYasha con el ceño fruncido.

- - Tenemos registros históricos de la época feudal, que fue recogido por distintos monjes y hombres y mujeres doctos- explicó lentamente- pero gracias a la información que nos entregó esta maravillosa miko pudimos llenar los vacíos permitiéndonos comprender muchas de las circunstancias que afectan nuestro tiempo.

- - ¿Qué está pasando en esta época?- preguntó aún más ceñudo dirigiéndose a Kagome.

- - Nada preocupante InuYasha- respondió ella prontamente- Solo que en esta época aún quedan youkais, muchos viven con los humanos en perfecta armonía, pero en ocasiones nos encontramos con algunos que pierden el control.

- - Tal como te acaba de decir Kagome, el tener información sobre el comportamiento de los youkais nos permite ampliar nuestros conocimientos y estrategias de cómo enfrentarnos a ellos en caso de necesidad- completó Akira dando otro sorbo a su te, luego se volteó a Kagome con una suave sonrisa.- Creo que sería adecuado que fueses a entrenar con la espada ahora, Ryu está allí.

Kagome asintió poniéndose de pie. Entendió que su maestro deseaba hablar a solas con el hanyou, por lo que no puso objeción, sin embargo, antes de salir de la habitación le lanzó una clara mirada a InuYasha que decía "_compórtate o no dejarás de sentir osuwaris"._ A penas quedaron solos en el lugar InuYasha se giró al maestro recuperándose del solitario escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

- - Es una mujer con carácter- rio el maestro al percatarse del miedo que le provocó a InuYasha.

- - Ya me acostumbré- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- Siempre ha sido así.

- - Y es lo que te gusta de ella, cierto?- continuó riéndose el monje con calidez.

InuYasha se sonrojó furiosamente sin decir nada. Sabía que se estaba burlando de él, pero la vergüenza que implicó que alguien que recién estaba conociendo le dijese algo tan privado, le trabó la lengua.

- - Kagome ha sido bastante reservada con algunas cosas- continuó Akira afablemente- jamás me ha dicho lo que siente por ti, pero… realmente no necesitaba hacerlo para que me percatara y, al parecer, tu caso es el mismo.

Ese tal maestro era demasiado confianzudo para su gusto. Al parecer jamás podría encontrar un monje sabio y sereno, ya que todos los que conocía tenían algún tipo de manía, al parecer este era ponerlo incómodo e inmiscuirse más de la cuenta.

- - InuYasha el motivo por el cual le pedí a Kagome que me dejara a solas contigo es porque quería pedir tu ayuda- continuó el monje mucho más serio.

- - ¿Kagome está en peligro?- preguntó InuYasha alzando la mirada con rapidez, atento a lo que decía el anciano.

- - Todos lo estamos- respondió éste con un asentimiento de cabeza- Existe un youkai que está amenazando con dejar al descubierto la actual existencia de los demonios, lo que pondría en verdadero peligro el estado actual de las cosas, entre ellas a muchos demonios que viven en paz y con tal exposición verían sus vidas en riesgo.

- - Me estás diciendo anciano, ¿qué quieres proteger a los youkais?- preguntó anonadado InuYasha.

- - Por supuesto- respondió el aludido con seriedad- El mundo es un lugar donde aprendimos a convivir tanto demonios como humanos, para qué hablar de los hanyous que es lo que más existe actualmente- explicó- por eso InuYasha… aceptas?

Kagome estaba entrenando en un dojo cuando InuYasha la encontró. Luchaba sin descanso contra un joven de cabello negro algo largo, ambos usando una katana. Al momento que el hanyou corrió la puerta se asustó ante tal escena, pero pronto recordó que era un entrenamiento. Sus ojos quedaron prendados de los movimientos limpios y rápidos que Kagome realizaba, esquivando y atacando sin detenerse ni un momento. La polera que estaba utilizando le dejaba al descubierto el vientre y con sus movimientos se elevaba unos centímetros, permitiéndole ver parte de esa prenda que tapaba sus pechos. Sintió como su corazón saltaba ante tal visión, teniendo que apretar con fuerza sus garras para controlar sus impulsos de llevársela lejos de todos los ojos que estaban fijos en ella. Y es que no era el único espectador de tal combate, si no que por lo menos 10 pares de ojos estaban sentados a un costado, fijos en la batalla ante lo cual no pudo evitar que su youkai interior rugiese celosamente. Intentó respirar para controlarse, pero realmente le era complicado recordando la escena que ambos vivieron hace pocos instantes.

De pronto Kagome dio un rápido giro en un contraataque, provocando que su rival volteara su cuerpo a un costado para poder esquivarla, momento que aprovechó para desarmarlo y colocar la espada sobre su pecho, donde se ubicaba su corazón.

- - Perdiste- sonrió la chica bajando el arma con una amplia sonrisa.

- - Estás demasiado rápida Kag- respondió el chico bajando los brazos derrotado- Jamás habías logrado tal velocidad.

- - Bueno, han sido unos días muy buenos- respondió la chica ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

En ese momento notó que tras el su contrincante se encontraba InuYasha, que la miraba fijamente y muy serio. Se acercó a él sin pensarlo dos veces con muy ánimo, ignorando los posibles celos estaría sintiendo.

- - ¿Cómo te fue con el maestro Akira?- le preguntó sacando el sudor de su frente con su brazo.

- - Feh, nada importante- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Intentó mostrarse indiferente para que no notara su molestia, pero tuvo que preocuparse más por las sensaciones que lo estaba invadiendo. Tragó duro al percibir el aroma de Kagome tan cerca, y la visión de su cuerpo moviéndose con tal agilidad en la batalla y perlado por un suave sudor, no lo estaba ayudando en nada.

- - ¿Ves que ahora puedo pelear?- le dijo con orgullo Kagome alzando su katana- vencí a Ryu sin problemas.

- - Más de un problema te di, Kag- dijo una voz tras ella.

Ryu era un joven 2 años mayor que Kagome descendiente de una familia de exterminadores, pero en donde solo él ha tenido algún tipo de entrenamiento. Tenía los ojos de un fuerte celeste y la piel blanca cubierta de una capa de sudor provocado por la batalla con la miko. Se notaba en su fuerte cuerpo que estaba pasando por un duro entrenamiento.

- - Él es Ryu Shiganori- presentó Kagome señalando al chico- un amigo que ha estado entrenando acá desde que era niño y ha sido mi maestro con la espada. Ryu, él es InuYasha.

El hanyou lo miró con algo de recelo, ¿por qué tenía tal confianza con Kagome? Además tampoco le gustaba que la idea de que este sujeto viera a Kagome con tales ropas y en esas circunstancias, con las mejillas sonrojadas y agitada.

- - Un gusto conocerte InuYasha- sonrió sinceramente el chico- Que bueno que regresaste, quizás así Kagome deje de hablarme de ti a cada momento.

- - ¡Idiota!- gruñó Kagome sonrojada sin atreverse a mirar al nombrado.

InuYasha asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo. ¿Así que Kagome había estado hablando de él con otras personas? ¿Qué tanto le habrá dicho?

- - Sé que también peleas- continuó Ryu ignorando a su amiga- ¿te parece una batalla?

- - Ja! Por supuesto- sonrió InuYasha con superioridad. _Con esto le demostraré que no tiene oportunidad de quitarme a Kagome._

- - En otra ocasión- interrumpió Kagome arreglándose su coleta.- Ahora tenemos que volver a casa. Ya hasta se nos hizo tarde para unas compras para la Universidad. Además querido Ryu,- dijo tocándole la nariz con su índice- no quiero que InuYasha te deje postrado.

InuYasha sintió como su pecho se inflaba de orgullo , con ese comentario Kagome había puesto su valía por sobre ese humano sin que él tuviese que siquiera molestarse en aclararlo.

- - Ya lo veremos- respondió el chico con una amplia sonrisa- Pero por ahora ¿por qué no vas y te das un baño? Te esperaremos acá.

- - ¿Crees que soy idiota?- reclamó la chica con una mano en su cintura y apuntándolo molesta- Sé que apenas me marche ustedes dos se pondrán a pelear, son demasiado parecidos en ese sentido. - miró a InuYasha con molestia como si él fuese responsable de algo.

- - Keh!- exclamó sintiéndose intimidado- ¿por qué me miras así mujer?

- - ¡Porqué sé cuánto te gusta pelear InuYasha!- respondió ella.

- - Feh!, pero si me dices que no lo haga ahora, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¡Este sujeto no te está haciendo nada!- reclamó InuYasha alzando un poco las manos.

- - Buscas peleas siempre – respondió la chica entrecerrando los ojos- No importa si estoy involucrada o no.

- - ¡Vamos Kagome!- replicó molesto el hanyou. Sabía que la chica tenía razón, pero no dejaría que ella lo supiera- Estás exagerando, solo peleo cuando es necesario.

- - Pelear con Koga no era necesario, por ejemplo- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos- ¡Y siempre que tenías oportunidad lo atacabas!

- - Este lobo apestoso se lo merecía- exclamó exasperado InuYasha girando su cabeza.

- - Solo se preocupaba por la situación. ¡Quería ayudarnos InuYasha!- dijo Kagome alzando cada vez más la voz.

Todos los que estaban en el dojo estaban impactados por tal discusión. Sabían que Kagome tenía carácter, pero parecía que éste aumentó al estar discutiendo con ese joven y él tampoco se quedaba atrás. Ryu por su parte miraba divertido la situación contento de poder disfrutar en primera fila las tal nombradas peleas que Kagome le comentó que tenía con InuYasha.

- - ¡Quería aprovecharse de ti Kagome!- respondió InuYasha también alzando la voz- Lo dejó claro desde la primera vez que te raptó.

- - ¡Es mi amigo InuYasha!- dijo molesta Kagome- Siempre fue respetuoso conmigo, tú eres el que se imaginaba cosas.

- - Keh! Di lo que quieras- zanjó el hanyou cruzándose de brazos- Ambos sabemos que estás mintiendo.

- - Arrggg – gruñó la chica apretando sus puños. Se giró hacia su amigo- ¿Ves lo que causas Ryu? InuYasha no peleará contigo y punto.

- - ¡Ey! Tranquila niñata- dijo Ryu soltando una carcajada que solo ocasionó más molestia en la chica.- Que tú dejes que te rapten no es mi culpa.

InuYasha sonrió arrogante ante el comentario de apoyo que el chico le había dado, le estaba agradando el tal humano. Kagome frunció los labios con ira y luego, sin mirarlo fue en busca de su ropa que estaba en una pequeña bolsa en un costado del dojo y volvió a donde estaban los chicos sin dirigirles la mirada.

- - Nos vamos- dijo Kagome saliendo del dojo sin más.

- - Bueno, te toca a ti lidiar con la monstruita- comentó Ryu dándole palmadas en el hombro a InuYasha- realmente te compadezco.

Te tendió la mano, que InuYasha estrechó con seguridad algo agradecido por la intervención.

- - No es que sea la primera vez- comentó éste con una media sonrisa.

Ella ya estaba en las escaleras del templo cuando InuYasha apareció tomándola en brazos y saltando con agilidad para descender del lugar. Siguió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante mientras Kagome le pegaba en el pecho enojada aún con él. Llegaron a la casa de los Higurashi en cosa de minutos y solo cuando habían ingresado por la entrada principal InuYasha aceptó bajarla. Kagome no le dijo nada, sino que se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina donde encontró una pequeña nota sobre la mesa. _"Kagome, no sé si lo recordabas, pero tu abuelo tenía cita con el doctor hoy en la tarde y Sota quiso acompañarnos. Llegaremos para la cena. Te amo, mamá."_. La chica gruñó molesta por haber olvidado un hecho tan importante.

- - Si sigues gruñendo así, pensaré que te convertiste en hanyou- comentó InuYasha apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Se había sacado el pañuelo de la cabeza, la camisa y las zapatillas para poder estar más cómodo.

Se quedó muda por unos instantes ante tal visión. El recuerdo de los últimos besos la golpearon con fuerza, haciendo que de pronto sintiese mucho calor.

InuYasha sonrió arrogante al sentir el cambio en el aroma de Kagome. Lentamente iba aprendiendo los nuevos estados de la chica en base a como su olor cambiaba y particularmente en ese momento, viéndolo fijamente, tenía un aroma bastante relevador. El quedar solo con pantalón no fue en ningún momento con la intención de provocar algo en la chica, ya que ella lo había visto innumerable veces así y pensó que no le molestaría que él se sacase esa ropa tan incómoda, pero ahora comprendió que la situación en ellos había cambiado y que él, _le causaba sensaciones _a Kagome. Se quitó un poco de cabello de su torso con un limpio movimiento de cabeza notando como el aroma de Kagome se intensificaba de golpe. ¿Acaso la estaba seduciendo? ¿Él? Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer tales cosas, pero al parecer estaba funcionando. Ya había olvidado la pelea que recién habían tenido, de hecho le había gustado, era una de las cosas que había extrañado de ella (aunque estaba agradecido de que no hubiese usado el collar para darla por terminada).

- - ¿Qué dice la nota?- preguntó InuYasha arrogante señalando con la cabeza el papel de su mano.

Kagome pestañeó con fuerza saliendo de su trance. Maldito InuYasha, ya ni recordaba porqué se había enojado con él, solo tenía en su mente aquel cuerpo maravilloso que se imponía ante sus ojos. Tragó con fuerza intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón, pero no lo logró. Sentía una ansiedad por tocarlo y besarlo, pero sabía que debía controlarse, aún estaba enojada con él ¿cierto?

- - Mi familia salió, llegará en la noche- respondió la chica mirando el papel que ahora estaba apretado en su puño. Lo soltó avergonzada intentando alisarlo en una forma de sacar los ojos de InuYasha.

- - ¿Te sientes bien Kagome?- preguntó InuYasha acercándose a ella.- Te veo acalorada.

Lo miró ceñuda un segundo. Pues claro que estaba acalorada, si él estaba en tales condiciones frente a ella, ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Ya era una mujer, no podía pretender tener reacciones distintas a las que estaba teniendo su cuerpo en ese momento.

- - Iré a darme un baño- respondió recuperando algo su compostura.

Intentó pasar a un lado de InuYasha para salir de la cocina, pero éste le cortó el paso. Le tocó la frente con una mano siguiendo con su juego, aunque se le estaba siendo difícil no comérsela a besos en ese momento ante el envolvente aroma de la chica.

- - Pero parece que tienes fiebre- dijo tragando duro- Además estás muy roja.

- - E-estoy bien- dijo la chica temblorosa intentando alejarse de él, pero solo consiguió que la tomara por la cintura impidiéndoselo.

- - Me… estás preocupando- dijo el chico respirando cerca de su cuello- Kagome… ¿Te enfermaste?

- - ¿Qué estás haciendo?- susurró Kagome con los ojos cerrados.

InuYasha soltó una especie de ronroneo despejando el cabello de la chica de su cuello y acercando su nariz a su piel. Ella sentía su cuerpo arder, pero no por la fiebre que el hanyou le atribuía.

- - Tu olor me dice que estás sana, pero algo te pasa… estás distinta- le susurró alejándose solo unos centímetros de ella.

- - N-no sé de qué estás hablando- susurró ella aún con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo su cara arder.

- - Tu aroma Kagome…- respondió él pasando suavemente sus garras por el costado de los brazos de la chica- me está volviendo loco.- acercó sus labios al blanco cuello de la chica y lo rozó.

La chica se sintió desfallecer entre los fuertes brazos del hanyou y su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que pensó que se podía escuchar a kilómetros de distancia. Los suaves toques que le estaba entregando InuYasha la hacían estremecerse por completo y él, por su parte, le estaba siendo complicado el controlar todos sus impulsos para no devorarla a besos.

Tomó distancia de Kagome y respiró profundamente en un intento de calmarse: craso error, el aroma de la miko lo llenó por completo.

- - ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Kagome desconcertada. La cara de InuYasha estaba muy tensa y apretaba con fuerza los ojos.

- - Maldita sea Kagome- gruñó totalmente excitado.

- - ¿Qué te pasa?- insistió la chica ceñuda, posando sus manos en el pecho del chico.

El hanyou abrió los ojos de golpe estremecido por el toque sobre su piel y no pudo resistirse más. La tomó por la cintura y la alzó, sentándola sobre la mesa de la cocina y colocándose entre sus piernas comenzando a besarla con ferocidad. La miko le respondió con la misma intensidad sintiendo los colmillos del hanyou rozar sobre sus labios.

InuYasha sentía la ya conocida electricidad alojada en su entrepierna, haciéndola palpitar e intentó, por vergüenza, que Kagome no se percatara, ya que no sabía cómo ella se lo tomaría. Quizás pensaba que era un pervertido y que esos tres años había aprendido las mañas de Miroku o bien, podría sentirse ofendida por tener ese nivel de reacciones con ella siendo que no estaban aún unidos como pareja, pero jamás imaginó que, contrario a todas esas divagaciones, ella misma cruzase las piernas por sus caderas apegándosele totalmente en esa zona. Ambos gimieron deteniendo el movimiento de sus labios sin separarse. Abrieron los ojos levemente notando el sonrojo y agitación que invadían al otro.

El sentir la excitación de InuYasha tan patente contra su cuerpo llevó de golpe la realidad de lo que ella le estaba provocando, y aunque se sorprendió, no pudo sentirse menos correspondida. Su cuerpo lo llamaba, lo necesitaba de una forma que nunca había experimentado antes con nada. Sin separar sus labios pasó sus manos por el pecho torneado, delineándolo con lentitud. InuYasha entrecerró los ojos extasiado por tal suave toque e hizo lo propio con la cintura descubierta de la chica.

- - Me encantas- susurró Kagome contra sus labios, volviendo a besarlo con ímpetu.

InuYasha le correspondió con una nueva emoción en su pecho. Le encantaba que le dijese ese tipo de cosas, las que jamás había escuchado en su vida y que desde pequeño se había convencido que nunca las escucharía de nadie. ¿Qué veía en él esa mujer tan pura? No tenía idea, pero mientras bajaba sus manos hacia las caderas de la chica, solo rogaba porque jamás dejara de verlo.

* * *

Chicas! me demoré poquito con este capítulo porque la verdad había hecho un gran tercer capítulo y preferí dividirlo en dos. Primera vez que escribo cosas subidas de todo así que me gustaría que me dieran su opinión a ver que tal eso.

Agradecimientos:

**serena tsukino chiba**: Siempre agradable recibir tus comentarios! Gracias por todo tu apoyo! Y ahí veremos si ese tal Michael vuelve a molestar ajajjs xD

**Elena 79** : No me demoré tanto en actualizar esta vez! Y gracias a ti por tus comentarios! Bueno ese tipo... jajajaj planeo algo con él, veremos que tan importante puede ser.

**PockyGame**: Gracias por los halagos! Realmente me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo con ese tipo de palabras! Primera vez que hago pública algún tipo de escrito mío con tal longitud, así que realmente me subes el autoestima!

**Tammy Souza**: Aún más veloz esta vez! Jjajaja muchos besos!

**light sweet 18** : Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y sigas leyendo!

**Fran:** No me demoré nada! Espero sigas leyendo y comentando!


	5. Esta es la realidad

Sin más...

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Esta es la realidad**

Gimió al sentir las manos de InuYasha sujetar con fuerza sus caderas. Al parecer finalmente se había quitado la timidez de encima y era él quien se atrevía a dar un paso adelante. Enterró sus manos en la espesa cabellera de InuYasha, disfrutando de su sedosidad.

Quizás todo iba demasiado rápido, considerando que era primera vez que ella llegaba tan lejos con alguien y solo habían pasado dos días desde que se volvieron a ver, pero algo impedía que parara, algo le decía que estaba haciendo lo que por tantos años deseó y que para esto no había una velocidad correcta.

Levantó un poco su cuerpo para colgarse en la cintura del hanyou, que la sujetó con firmeza por su trasero y se alejó su boca para lamerle el cuello. Kagome sintió los colmillos de InuYasha rozando su piel, causándole un fuerte estremecimiento que la recorrió por completo y la hizo gemir con más fuerza. De pronto escuchó un sonido a lo lejos, como una especie de timbre que no logró reconocer e InuYasha se separó rápidamente de su cuello, alertado.

- Tranquilo- susurró la chica reconociendo el sonido como el teléfono- Iré a atender.

Le golpeó el pecho suavemente para que la bajase. Escuchó un gruñido de molestia ante lo que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. InuYasha, reacio a dejarla ir, la miró molesto por la interrupción mientras ella se acercaba al teléfono maldiciendo internamente a quien estuviese al otro lado de la bocina.

- Familia Higurashi- saludó intentando que su voz sonara tranquila.

- ¿Kagome?- se escuchó la voz de Ryu agitada por el otro lado. Parecía que estuviese corriendo- Alerta roja al sur del Monte Fuji, área 2. Nos encontramos en 10 minutos allá. El maestro dice que InuYasha será de ayuda así que no le impidas ir.

- Entendido.- respondió la chica seriamente colgando el teléfono.

InuYasha escuchaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Aún tenía un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas a pesar de su confundida mirada.

- ¿Qué es alerta roja?- preguntó mientras veía que Kagome se dirigía a las escaleras.

Lo miró sorprendida, esas orejas estaban más agudas de lo que recordaba.

- Vamos, debemos cambiarnos ropa, te explico en el camino.

- Pero, Kagome…- exclamó el hanyou de inmediato intentando detenerla de alguna forma. Se sintió extremadamente nervioso, pero algo debía decir para que no se fuese. Maldita incapacidad de expresar lo que siente.- estábamos… ocupados…- terminó por decir sintiendo hervir su cara.

La chica se giró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la mirada intensa que le dirigía. Ella tampoco quería dejar todo pendiente e irse, pero una alerta roja no era algo que podía ignorar, había vidas en peligro.

- Debemos ir InuYasha- comentó la chica acercándose a él. Colocó una mano en el pecho masculino desnudo y se mordió el labio- créeme que lo último que quiero es … _dejar de estar ocupada_ contigo, pero… es una emergencia.

- ¡Keh!- exclamó el nombrado mirando a un lado con el rostro más sonrojado al sentir ese toque- Pero luego...- tragó duro- seguimos, ¿no?

Kagome soltó una carcajada, estaba fascinada ante las nuevas actitudes de ese loco, se sentía en su mejor momento.

- ¿De qué te ríes, eh?- gritó InuYasha molesto cruzándose de brazos.

- Me encantas- respondió ella sujetándose de los brazos de él para alcanzar su boca tiernamente – Después seguimos- le aseguró.

InuYasha asintió con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro y la siguió escaleras arriba.

A los 5 minutos Kagome se encontraba en la espalda de InuYasha quien, con su traje rojo de vuelta, corría sobre los edificios. Le explicó que alerta roja significaba que un youkai estaba causando estragos poniendo en riesgo a los habitantes de la zona correspondiente y que debían detenerlo. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar InuYasha reconoció el olor de Ryu y bajó para alcanzarlo. Ryu con el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja, tenía un traje de exterminador completamente negro, pero parecía de una tela mucho más resistente que la de Sango, además de tener unas placas de metal por los muslos y antebrazos. Su espalda larga colgaba a un costado de su cadera y dos cortas estaban cruzadas en su espalda.

- ¡Aquí están! ¡Maravilloso!- exclamó deteniéndose de su corrida cuando los vio.

- ¿Y el resto?- preguntó Kagome bajándose de la espalda de InuYasha.

- En camino- respondió Ryu reanudando su marcha.

- ¿Clase?- preguntó la chica corriendo a su lado, luego de hacerle una seña a InuYasha para que los siguiera.

- Anfibia- contestó Ryu- Algo debe estar pasando, ha estado viviendo acá desde décadas y no es agresiva..

- Actuar a discreción- determinó la chica- ¿Daños?

- Arboleda del monte- respondió Ryu saltando un tronco caído.- Por lo que se sabe, sin pérdidas humanas, pero hay un alto riesgo.

InuYasha los seguía sin dificultad atento a sus movimientos. Kagome llevaba otro traje de exterminador negro y rojo y su espada larga en la cadera, pero en vez de espadas en su espalda, encontraba un amplio carcaj con flechas y un moderno arco a su hombro. InuYasha descubrió molesto, gracias a la conversación que estaba teniendo Kagome con Ryu, que ese tipo de situaciones era más común de lo que la miko le había dicho. Finalmente llegaron a donde se encontraban dos personas más. Un chico afroamericano, de cabeza rapada y brillantes ojos verdes, apoyaba una lanza de doble hoja contra un árbol mientras conversaba con una chica que estaba agachada frente a él examinando la tierra. Ambos llevaban los mismos trajes que Ryu de color negro, con azul y con naranjo respectivamente, y saludaron con la mano al trío a penas los notaron.

- Hola chicos- saludó la mujer poniéndose de pie. Tenía unos bellos ojos celestes y piel blanca, el rubio cabello amarrado en trenza se meció ante una fuerte brisa que recorrió el lugar.- Al parecer este ser fue contaminado, la tierra posee ciertos niveles de miasma.

InuYasha notó que la chica llevaba una espada corta en su cintura y muchas esferas de distintos tamaños sujetas a su cinturón.

- Un gusto, tú debes ser InuYasha- dijo el moreno tendiéndole la mano que InuYasha aceptó, aunque no entendía aún la costumbre de los conocidos de Kagome de darse la mano cuando se saludaban- Mi nombre es John Summers.

- Yo soy Yumiko Adams- se presentó la chica dando un animado salto al lado de John- ¡Estoy feliz de finalmente conocerte!

- ¿Ustedes son amigos de Kagome?- preguntó Inuyasha ante los extraños rasgos de los chicos.

- Sí, somos del mismo equipo- explicó John cruzando la lanza en su espalda.

- ¿No son de acá?- preguntó InuYasha cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡InuYasha!- exclamó molesta Kagome- No seas grosero.

- No te preocupes Kagome- sonrió la chica tomando el brazo de InuYasha- solo tiene curiosidad, ¿cierto InuYasha?- levantó su rostro para mirarlo pegándose más a él- Somos de otra región, fuera de Japón. Llegamos cuando éramos niños.- comenzó a tocar los músculos del chico con confianza- ¡Uy! Eres muy fuerte, ¿cierto?

Kagome de un solo tirón alejó a un sonrojado InuYasha de la chica. La miró ceñuda intentando calmarse.

- Límites Yumiko- exclamó Kagome apretando los ojos- ¿recuerdas que conversamos de eso?

- Pero ¿qué hice Kagome?- preguntó la chica haciendo un puchero con la mirada totalmente desconcertada.

Kagome sabía que su amiga tenía graves problemas con respetar el espacio personal, ya que tenía un nivel de inocencia realmente desconcertante y muchas veces no parecía comprender que podía provocar graves problemas.

- InuYasha es el novio de Kagome- dijo Ryu soltando una carcajada- Y se nota que es muy celosa así que no puedes andar tocándolo así, solo ella tiene esa autoridad.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento chicos- exclamó Yumiko afectada llevándose las manos a su boca- Desde ahora entiendo que solo Kagome puede tocarte InuYasha.- Luego su rostro cambió mostrando una amplia sonrisa- Tócalo mucho Kagome, para que veas que es muy fuerte.

Kagome e InuYasha sintieron como si un volcán explotara en sus caras y no pudieron mirarse ante las imágenes que cruzaron por sus cabezas.

- No quiero interrumpir la lección de Yumiko, ya que sé lo necesaria que puede ser- exclamó John desde la rama de un árbol a donde se había subido para observar a la distancia sin que nadie se percatase de ello- Pero puedo ver al objetivo a 1 km de acá, parece que se ha quedado más tranquilo.

- Vamos a acabar con esa sabandija!- exclamó InuYasha en un intento de hacer pasar desapercibida su vergüenza.

El equipo se dejó llevar por el ánimo de InuYasha y no se demoraron en llegar a su destino. Los árboles parecían haber sido derretidos por alguna sustancia y la tierra parecía una especie de pantano de veneno. Todos se pusieron sus máscaras mientras buscaban al causante de tal desastre, pero fue InuYasha quien lo encontró y es que no le fue difícil con el fuerte olor que despedía el youkai. Era un ser con aspecto de renacuajo de tamaño humano que estaba recostado junto a una gran roca, aún se veían retazos de la ropa que había utilizado mientras mantenía su forma humana.

- La concentración de veneno y miasma es muy elevada- señaló Yumiko observando críticamente al youkai. InuYasha se sorprendió por la seriedad de la mirada de la chica que hace solo instantes parecía perdida en un mundo distinto.- Altas probabilidades de que al recibir un corte se liberen más niveles de contaminación. Actuar a distancia y con movimientos rápidos.

- No ataquen hasta evaluar si está efectivamente controlado o en sus cabales- agregó Kagome acomodando su arco.

InuYasha se estaba cansando de estar esperando tanto para atacar, ¿qué sacaban conversando y presupuestando cosas?

- ¡Ey! Rana asquerosa!- gritó dando un paso adelante.

Kagome se llevó la mano a la cara negando con la cabeza, InuYasha "_impulsivo como siempre"_.

- ¡Estás dejando un desastre acá!- continuó InuYasha acercándose un poco más. El miasma estaba a un nivel controlable para él- ¡será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te acabemos!

Observó de reojo cómo Ryu y John acomodaban sus armas listos para atacar en caso de necesidad, mientras que Kagome miraba fijamente al ser, esperando algo. El semi-renacuajo se movió lentamente levantando el rostro al descubierto. Unos ojos blancos, sin pupila se fijaron en InuYasha, que sacó su espada listo para acabarlo.

- Nivel de miasma aumentando- indicó Yumiko que estaba algo más rezagada en el grupo.- Veneno alcanzando niveles mortales.

El enemigo se puso trabajosamente de pie, tambaleándose. Se giró lentamente hacia ellos y abrió la boca mostrando un hueco oscuro y sin sonido, pero de pronto, sin que nadie se diese por avisado, centenares de demonios salieron por ella dirigiéndose directamente a atacarlos.

InuYasha dio un gran salto acercándose al renacuajo principal mientras atacaba a los seres, pero era tal la cantidad que lo rodeaba que no pudo más que dedicarse a destruirlos. Atento a Kagome, se dio cuenta que la chica hacía lo propio, disminuyendo con sus flechas a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino, disparando tan rápido que apenas apuntaba, pero dando de igual forma en el blanco.

- Debemos detener al youkai- gritó Ryu cortando con sus dos espadas cortas a 2 demonios a la vez.

- Haré el camino- gritó Yumiko a la distancia que cortaba con su espada a otro demonio. Tomó dos bombas del tamaño de una canica de su cinturón y las lanzó con una fuerza impresionante en línea recta, formando un corredor libre de miasma.

- ¡Voy!- gritó John corriendo con su lanza preparada para atacar.

Avanzó por el lugar despejado acabando con nuevos enemigos, pero justo cuando estaba a escasos metros de llegar donde estaba el origen de sus problemas una nueva horda salió de él cortándole el camino.

- ¡Ya me cansé de esto!- gritó InuYasha alzando a Colmillo de Acero- ¡Viento Cortante!

La fuerte energía recorrió el sector destruyendo a un centenar de demonios y dejando vivos a unos pocos. En ese momento, Yumiko lanzó una nueva bomba que despejó el miasma restante, mientras Ryu y John acaban con los últimos demonios y Kagome lanzaba una flecha directo al renacuajo dándole de lleno en el centro de su frente. Al ver que la chica se acercaba al caído youkai InuYasha apuró el paso y la alcanzó justo cuando ella se agachaba frente a él.

- ¿Por qué no lo purificaste?- le preguntó envainando a Colmillo de Acero.

- Está siendo controlado- respondió la chica acomodándose frente a la cabeza del renacuajo. Sin sacar la flecha de la cabeza colocó ambas manos sobre los ojos del ser cerrando los propios.

- Kagome está purificando a la energía que lo controla- susurró Ryu ante la pregunta muda del hanyou. Él y el resto de los chicos se habían acercado a ellos observando el proceso de Kagome.

- Ella utilizó una flecha que bloquea- continuó explicando Yumiko- Por eso le dio en la cabeza, bloqueando su consciencia, dejándolo en una especie de letargo.

InuYasha asintió sorprendido por la capacidad de su miko, claramente ella había tenido un fuerte entrenamiento y no tenía dudas de que realmente había sido un arduo trabajo.

Kagome por su parte no escuchaba nada de lo que sus amigos decían, ya que estaba totalmente concentrada en encontrar la fuente de contaminación y purificarla. Cuando encontró la esencia maligna tuvo que utilizar una fuerte cantidad de energía espiritual para hacerla desaparecer. Lentamente la flecha comenzó a brillar y a desaparecer.

- La flecha desaparece cuando Kag lo desea- explicó esta vez John guardando su lanza en su correspondiente funda.- Ya terminamos con el trabajo duro.- se giró hacia el hanyou y le dio unas palmadas en su hombro con una gran sonrisa- Gracias Inuyasha, sin ti nos hubiésemos demorado un buen poco más.

- Sí, muchas gracias- continuó Ryu estirando los brazos por sobre su cabeza y dando un gran bostezo- Ahora podremos ir a descansar pronto.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- interrumpió la voz de Kagome.

La chica ayudó a sentarse al youkai que la observaba confundido. Sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad y su piel de anfibio volvía a tener un brillo especial.

- Sí, solo que estoy muy cansado- respondió éste sujetándose la cabeza- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Te volviste loco renacuajo- respondió InuYasha cruzándose de brazos- estabas destruyendo todo.

- ¡Oh! ¿Yo causé todo esto?- preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos observando el desastre en el bosque- Destruí mi hogar…

- Estaba siendo controlado- respondió Kagome con ternura luego de lanzarse una mirada cortante a InuYasha- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Yusei- respondió poniéndose de pie y examinando sus trajes.- ¿Ustedes son del templo?

- Sí- respondió Yumiko dando un paso adelante.- ¿Nos puede decir que es lo último que recuerda?

- Bueno…- Yusei se llevó una mano a su cabeza rascándola- Estaba en el río cuando vi una hermosa piedra de color verde esmeralda, la tomé y… ya no recuerdo nada.

Los chicos se dieron una mirada preocupada, que InuYasha notó. "_Entonces, esto es a lo que se refería Akira"_, pensó en silencio.

- Bueno, señor Yusei- dijo Kagome haciendo una pequeña reverencia- espero que si recuerda algo nos lo pueda comunicar cuanto antes en el templo. En caso de cualquier problema puede preguntar por mi, Kagome Higurashi, y lo ayudaré lo más que pueda.

- Muchas gracias jovencita- respondió Yusei dando otra reverencia- Los mantendré informados.

El youkai tomó una hoja que sacó de uno de los bolsillos de lo que quedaba de su pantalón y cambió su apariencia transformándose en un hombre de mediana edad.

- Muchas gracias a todos por ayudarme y me encargaré personalmente de restaurar esta parte del bosque, en una forma de enmendar mi comportamiento.

- Se lo agradecemos señor- dijo Yumiko con una gran sonrisa tomando una de sus manos- Ha sido un placer ayudarlo.

Finalmente se despidieron de Yusei y marcharon camino a la cuidad. Ante la insistencia de InuYasha terminaron contándole que desde ya casi un año distintos seres, independiente de su raza, habían quedado en similar trance provocando distintos problemas, pero todas con similares características. Esta vez, los demonios salidos de la boca de Yusei habían sido una novedad.

Kagome e InuYasha se despidieron del resto ya en la ciudad, ya que todos se dirigían a sus propias casas.

- ¡Pórtense mal!- les gritó Ryu cuando se alejaban por los techos de las casas.- ¡recuperen el tiempo perdido!

Ninguno de los dos aludidos se dio por enterado de tal comentario, prefiriendo hacer como si no lo hubieran escuchado. A los pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de Kagome donde su familia ya había llegado y los esperaba con la cena preparada

- ¡Estoy agotada!- exclamó Kagome tirándose en la cama luego de darse un baño y ponerse el pijama- ¡Fue un día demasiado agotador!

- Realmente peleas mejor- comentó InuYasha sentándose en la silla de su escritorio y girando en ella.

- Gracias- comentó gustosa la chica- te marearás InuYasha- advirtió.

- Estaré bien- respondió InuYasha sin dejar de girar- Aunque si yo no hubiese estado quizás todavía estarían peleando.

Kagome lanzó una risa sarcástica observando como la velocidad de la silla aumentaba.

- Bueno, somos muy buenos, pero negaré que fuiste de mucha ayuda- terminó por decir.

- ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer ese tipo de flechas?- preguntó InuYasha deteniendo las vueltas, toda la habitación se movía ante sus ojos.

- El maestro Akira me enseñó distintos tipos de flechas, no necesariamente las purificadoras- respondió ella acostándose sobre un costado de su cuerpo.- Conozco la paralizante, la somnífera, la quemadora y la de bloqueo que viste hoy. Todas se usan de distintas formas y su efectividad depende de cada ser donde la ocupe.

- Eres una muy buena miko- comentó InuYasha volviendo a girar sobre la silla.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida. El halago que InuYasha tan naturalmente le había dado formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pero me mentiste- continuó InuYasha deteniendo su movimiento.- Haz tenido muchas batallas.

- Bueno…- respondió la chica sentándose en la cama – realmente no te mentí, solo te dije que había tenido algunas batallas, no dije la cantidad.

- Eso es mentir Kagome!- exclamó- ¡Quizás cuantas veces te metiste en problemas con lo despistada que eres!

- Pero los pude solucionar- gruñó la chica- soy una de las mikos más poderosas en esta época y eso que aún estoy en entrenamiento.

- ¡Pero eres Kagome! ¡Eso es sinónimo de problemas!- gruñó éste a su vez apuntándola acusadoramente.- No volverás a entrar al campo de batalla sin mí.

- No me puedes dar órdenes InuYasha- respondió la chica indignada

- Lo estoy haciendo- resolvió éste ignorando su molestia- Y es mi última palabra.

- ¡No has cambiado nada!- resolvió la chica cruzándose de brazos.

- Es lo que te gusta ¿o no?- preguntó éste con una sonrisa arrogante concentrándose en girar nuevamente.

Kagome supo que se había sonrojado de inmediato. Lo observó entretenerse con la silla y sintió como su corazón se removía con fuerza. Había sido un día muy extremo en todo sentido y se sentía agotada, pero el verlo allí a su alcance hizo que su cansancio pasase a segundo plano. Se puso de pie y detuvo el giro de la silla.

- ¡Ey!- reclamó el hanyou molesto- ¿Qué haces? ¡Estaba jugando!

- Me porto mal- susurró repitiendo la recomendación que le había dado su amigo. Se acercó su rostro lentamente- Recupero el tiempo perdido.

InuYasha iba a responder cuando sintió el aroma de Kagome, ella se había excitado y con solo saberlo, él tuvo la misma reacción. Se apropió de los labios de la miko con pasión poniéndose de pie y atrapándola entre sus brazos. Con movimientos rápidos la llevó hasta la cama donde la depositó con delicadeza, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento. Kagome alzó los brazos y acarició una de sus orejas. Escuchó como InuYasha ronroneaba sobre ella.

- No sigas- le dijo entre jadeos. Se alejó de su boca y se concentró en su cuello.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó la chica cerrando los ojos, pero sin dejar de acariciar la oreja del hanyou.- ¿Por qué nunca me dejabas tocarlas?

- Kagome basta- masculló InuYasha con dificultad enterrando la cara en el cuello de la chica.

- ¿Por qué...- Kagome alzó un poco la cabeza alcanzando la peluda oreja y la introdujo en su boca, lamiéndola. InuYasha enterró las garras en la cama respirando con dificultad. Luego Kagome se alejó y le susurró muy cerca- InuYasha..?

- Porque si sigues haciéndolo- dijo InuYasha levantando su rostro y mirándola con intensidad- No podré controlarme y te tomaré como mi mujer ahora mismo.

* * *

**Perdón! Sé que me demoré bastante, pero estaba terminando mis exámenes en la Universidad y a penas tenía tiempo para dormir! El próximo capítulo será más pronto, lo prometo!**

**¿Y les gustó este? ¿Qué pasará en ese dormitorio esta noche? chan-chan! Jajjaj Y ya estamos viendo que algo está sucediendo en la época actual, ¿habrán cosas similares en el pasado? Y, ¿qué le habrá dicho Akira a InuYasha? Algo huele raro yo creo, ese monje sabe más al parecer. **

** Espero sus comentarios!**

**Agradecimientos**:

**Hikari234**: Sí, también me da un poco pena Michael, pero estaba volviéndose demasiado posesivo con Kagome y creo que solo toleramos que InuYasha sea así con ella. Pero de igual forma creo que en el futuro, me reclamarás por qué no le dió una golpiza bien dada cuando tuvo la ocasión. Gracias por el review! Espero que te guste este cap también!

**serena tsukino chib**a: Gracias! Siento que he mejorado ene a través de los capítulos respecto a la redacción, aunque claramente aún me falta mucho. Ya está quedando todo más claro en la relación, Saludos! Espero tus comentarios!

**Fran**: Es que si lo corto allí quedan con más ganas de leer o no? jajja lo siento, soy algo maldadosa y perdona por la demora! Espero tus comentarios!

**lem0n-chan**: Gracias! Espero te siga gustando y comentando!

**Tammy Souza**: Gracias! Ese también es hasta ahora mi capítulo favorito! Éste fue también algo movido y explicativo para ver qué está pasando. Espero que también te haya gustado!

**Hilary Jazmin**: Gracias por pasar! Espero sigas leyendo y apareciendo :D

**Muchas gracias a todas de nuevo! Espero sigan leyendo y comentando, realmente me motivan!**


	6. Intimidad

**Aquí va un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten y queden contentas!**

**Por favor, les pido que se den la flojera de dejar un review para esta pobre joven que solo busca saber si les agrada o no esta historia. **

* * *

**Capítulo 6**  
**Intimidad**

Kagome se quedó sin respiración. Notó la brillante mirada de InuYasha en ella, haciendo retumbar su corazón con aún mayor fuerza, ¿había escuchado bien?

InuYasha apenas podía controlar el youkai que rogaba por tomar ese pequeño cuerpo como propio y la intensidad del olor de Kagome, sus brillantes ojos fijos en él y su rostro totalmente sonrojado no lo ayudaba a controlarse. No sabía muy bien qué es lo que tenía que hacer, pero su instinto lo estaba guiando y ahora le estaba exigiendo que le sacara toda esa molesta ropa. Con una garra nerviosamente bajó un tirante de la polera del pijama y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro lado, dejando la tersa piel despejada y la tela solo sujeta por los senos de la chica. Se humedeció los labios imaginando el sabor de esa piel y tragó duro. Lentamente se acercó al cuello de la chica, donde comenzó a degustarlo con libertad y aumentó la intensidad besando el resto de la piel despejada de ropa.

- Inu… Yasha…- susurró Kagome cuando sintió su boca al borde de su escote.

Levantó su cabeza, preocupado de que la chica se hubiese sentido mal por su atrevimiento, pero notó que ella tenía fuertemente los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, totalmente entregada a él. Gruñó enloquecido por tal visión adueñándose de los labios de Kagome con hambre.

La miko ya no tenía noción de la realidad, su cuerpo estaba actuando por sí solo y ella solo se perdía en el placer de estar así con InuYasha. Con algo de desesperación buscó abrir el haori del hanyou deshaciéndose de él y del kosode sin dejar de besarlo. Gimió al sentir su caliente piel sobre la de ella, y comenzó a tocarla por completo.

InuYasha sin poder controlarse se levantó leventemente y desgarró la polera de la chica dejando al descubierto sus blancos pechos. Quedó anonadado, sin moverse por unos instantes, los que la chica aprovechó para cubrirse, algo avergonzada. Se sintió mal al pensar que Kagome no parecía cómoda con lo que estaban haciendo, por lo que se separó rápidamente, sentándose en la cama y dándole la espalda. Tomó su haori del piso y se lo pasó sin atreverse a verle la cara. La chica lo recibió confundida, pero en vez de cubrirse con él, comprendió que InuYasha había malinterpretado todo una vez más y se arrodilló detrás de él pegando todo su torso a su espalda y pasando los brazos por su pecho. Sintió como InuYasha se tensaba y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras acariciaba sus pectorales con delicadeza.

El hanyou ladeó la cabeza permitiendo que ella tuviese acceso a todo su cuello calmándose al entender que Kagome estaba a gusto. Estaba realmente nervioso, pero no le impidió disfrutar del contacto de los senos de la chica contra su espalda y, tembloroso, acarició uno de los brazos de Kagome para intentar calmar su tensión. Sintió como el olor de excitación de la chica aumentaba en un golpe al mismo tiempo que ella lentamente bajaba su mano hasta su hakama. Observó conteniendo la respiración como la chica deshacía con algo de dificultad el nudo que lo sujetaba y luego introducía su mano. Sintió los delicados dedos de la miko rodear su sexo y creyó que su corazón explotaría. Una electricidad lo recorrió por completo, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, al sentir el lento movimiento que Kagome aplicaba sobre él.

- ¿Qué… haces?- gimió InuYasha con dificultad.

- ¿No te gusta?- preguntó la chica lamiendo su cuello y aumentando la velocidad.

InuYasha ahogó su respuesta con un gemido, apretando con fuerza la ropa de cama. No podía creer que pudiese existir una sensación tan agradable. El movimiento de Kagome sobre su sexo, sus pechos en su espalda y su respiración en su cuello, lo estaban llevando a un nivel de placer desconocido por él. ¿Cómo esta chica podía provocarle sensaciones tan maravillosas?

Perdido en sus sensaciones logró girarse para quedar frente a la chica y la besó con tal fuerza que la hizo caer en la cama de espalda. Bajó rápidamente hasta su cuello mientras sus manos se aventuraban en su cintura y subió lentamente hasta el borde de sus pechos. Con dificultad su parte humana logró tomar control sobre él y logró separarse del cuello de la chica. Sin dejar de mirarla, esperando alguna aprobación de su parte, tomó uno de sus pechos y lo tocó con suavidad cuidando de sus garras. Kagome tomó la mano y la apretó contra ella gimiendo suavemente y dándole a entender ella quería esto tanto como él. Eso le bastó a InuYasha para perder el poco control que tenía. Comenzó a devorar los pechos de la chica, notando como sus pezones se endurecían ante el contacto con su lengua.

Kagome soltó un fuerte gemido al momento en que InuYasha comenzó a morderlos con hambre. Enrolló sus piernas en el hanyou y tomó su cabeza acercándola a ella. Con su otra mano volvió a la hakama abierta y con ansias tomó su sexo y comenzó a mover su mano sujetándolo con cierta presión. Escuchó como InuYasha gruñía sobre sus senos, lo que la incentivó a mover su mano más rápido.

- ¿Kagome?

Ambos se quedaron paralizados al oír la voz de la madre de Kagome al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Sí mamá?- preguntó la chica intentando sonar calmada. "_Por favor, que no entre"_

- ¿Está todo bien?- escucharon del otro lado al tiempo que se movía la perilla sin lograrse abrir. Al parecer Kagome había puesto el seguro sin percatarse.- Escuché algunos ruidos extraños, ¿están discutiendo?

InuYasha y Kagome se miraron impactados por un segundo, notando de la comprometedora posición: InuYasha a centímetros de un pezón de la chica y Kagome aún con la mano en la hakama. Se separaron de un solo movimiento ambos con el rostro totalmente rojo y sin atreverse a mirarse.

- ¡Todo bien mamá!- respondió la chica sentada en la cama y cubriendo su torso con un cojín - InuYasha botó unas cosas, eso es todo.

- Muy bien hija, ¡buenas noches!- escucharon aliviados como la mujer se iba sin cuestionar nada más.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio. No se habían percatado de que estaban haciendo mucho ruido y por suerte no habían sido descubiertos. InuYasha, de pie junto a la cama se arregló su hakama y miró de reojo a la chica que miraba absorta la pared. Tragó duro al ver su figura semidesnuda y lanzó una maldición interna a la madre de Kagome.

- Ten- Le dijo pasándole su haori nuevamente totalmente ruborizado.

- Gracias- susurró la chica recibiéndolo con las mejillas enrojecidas. Se colocó la prenda como vestido, pero no se movió de su lugar.

El silencio volvió a apropiarse de la habitación sin que ninguno de los dos supiese bien como romperlo. InuYasha se rascó la mejilla concentrado en el techo. Se sentía algo confundido por las sensaciones recién vividas y por lo que habían hecho. Nadie, jamás, lo había tocado de esa forma y menos en sus partes _privadas_. Él no era estúpido tampoco, sabía perfectamente cómo se hacían los bebés, pero no sabía exactamente como era el procedimiento. No había tenido a nadie que le explicara tales cosas y él, ahora adulto, tampoco iba a preguntarle a Miroku tales cosas ¡jamás dejaría de burlarse de él!

- ¿Te… quedarás a dormir acá cierto?- preguntó Kagome atreviéndose a mirarlo. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

- Este…- masculló InuYasha mirándola de reojo- si… si tú quieres…

- Me… pondré otro … otro pijama- asintió ella poniéndose de pie y acercándose a un mueble- El otro ya no sirve- Soltó una risa nerviosa apuntando a los restos de su polera en el piso.

- Keh! – lanzó InuYasha sintiendo aumentar aún más el calor en sus mejillas- No fue mi intención.

- Yo creo que sí lo fue- volvió a reír avergonzada Kagome soltando el haori que tenía puesto para ponerse la nueva polera.

- ¡Kagome!- gritó InuYasha girándose para no verla desnuda- ¿Por qué no me avisas? ¡Te estaba viendo!

- Bueno, ya hiciste más que ver InuYasha- respondió la chica ya vestida nuevamente y con un fuerte calor en su cuello a causa de la vergüenza- No creí que te molestara ahora, como no me molesta que estés sin tu haori puesto.

- No me molesta- masculló el hanyou cruzándose de brazos con los ojos cerrados- Es solo que… bueno… no estoy acostumbrado a… bueno... Keh! Tú ya sabes.

Kagome soltó una suave risa y lo tomó de la mano. Lo llevó hasta la cama y apagó las luces. Se acostó junto a él cubriéndolos con las frazadas y se acomodó en su pecho desnudo.

- Buenas noches- le susurró dándole un suave beso en los labios. Sentía los latidos del corazón de InuYasha con fuerza lo que le causó una agradable sensación de bienestar. No quería dejar de sentir ese latido nunca más.

InuYasha miró el techo de la habitación sujetando la cintura de la chica con posesión. Su rostro aún tenía rastros del sonrojo mientras divagaba en lo recién sucedido. Sabía que estaba alcanzando un nivel de intimidad con la chica que había pensado solo tener en caso de que lograran casarse. Lo más probable es que en esta época era normal tener tal intimidad antes del matrimonio o de lo contrario, ¿por qué Kagome desataba sus pasiones con tal libertad? Apretó el cuerpo de la chica más contra él, ya que a pesar de la leve confusión que sentía, se sentía afortunado de ser él el objeto de tales pasiones.

- ¿Qué sucede InuYasha?- susurró somnolienta la chica notando que no se había dormido.

- Nada Kagome, duerme- respondió éste.

- Sé que te sucede algo- insistió la chica buscando sus ojos- ¿Qué piensas?

InuYasha la observó dudoso de expresarse. Tenía muchas dudas, pero no parecía ser adecuado preguntárselas a ella, al parecer, tendría que recurrir a Miroku a pesar de las burlas de las que sería objeto.

- Solo pensaba que…- masculló inseguro- bueno, no estamos… no somos compañeros aún, Kagome… No quiero dañar tu honor con lo que estamos haciendo.

- ¿Compañeros? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó la chica levantándose un poco para verle la cara.

- ¡Tú sabes!- pronunció el hanyou

- ¡No lo sé!

- Ser… estar… estar casados Kagome- masculló InuYasha girando su rostro.

- ¡Ah!- exclamó la chica ruborizándose nuevamente- Bueno, en esta época es normal lo que estamos haciendo InuYasha, no es necesario estar casados.

- ¿Entonces puedes estar con cualquiera y luego casarte con otro?- preguntó impactado el hanyou.

- Si quieres, sí- respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros- hay mucha más libertad respecto a eso.

- Pero yo no permitiré que estés con nadie más- determinó InuYasha ceñudo- Ningún idiota te tocará.

La chica volvió a reír animada y se acomodó en el pecho nuevamente.

- Me alegra InuYasha- susurró acariciándole el pecho- Y yo tampoco permitiré que nadie te toque- le dio un pequeño beso en su torso y volvió a acomodarse- Ten eso claro.

InuYasha sonrió arrogante ante tal declaración. Se acurrucó junto a Kagome y pronto se durmió como nunca antes había dormido.

- ¡Kagome!

Ayumi, Yuka y Eri se acercaban a ellos con gran entusiasmo, llevando algunas bolsas de compras en sus manos.

- ¡Chicas! ¡Qué sorpresa!- exclamó Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

Junto con InuYasha, que nuevamente vestía ropa moderna que consistía en unos vaqueros azules, una camisa negra y las odiosas zapatillas, además de un pañuelo negro que cubría sus orejas, detuvieron su andar para esperarlas. Ellos ya habían terminado de realizar las compras para la Universidad y para llevar a su cabaña en el Sengoku luego de una larga mañana donde el hanyou solo dejó de quejarse cuando Kagome le prometió que lo llevaría a comer al terminar las compras.

- ¿InuYasha?- preguntó Yuka abriendo los ojos sorprendida.- ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Quién más?- respondió molesto acomodando unas bolsas en su brazo. Realmente iba cargado con todas las compras, mientras Kagome solo llevaba dos pequeñas bolsas con algunos libros.

- ¿Cuándo volviste?- interrogó Ayumi con una gran sonrisa.

- Volvió hace unos pocos días- respondió Kagome ante la mirada confundida de su acompañante.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó Eri aún impactada- Pensé que no volverías de tu tierra natal.

- ¡Te dije que volvería!- exclamó Ayumi juntando sus manos con felicidad- ¡El amor es más fuerte que todo! No dejaría a Kagome abandonada.

- Jamás dejaría a Kagome- gruñó ceñudo el hanyou mirándolas serio- Todo este tiempo estuve intentando regresar.

Ayumi y Yuka soltaron un sonoro suspiro de felicidad, mientras Eri lo miraba algo molesta.

- No compensa lo que tuvo que soportar Kagome- respondió fríamente.

Kagome la miró sorprendida. Sabía que a Eri jamás le había gustado InuYasha por considerarlo demasiado "rebelde", y durante la separación ella fue la que tuvo mayor interés en que se fijara en Hojo o en presentarle a otros chicos, y luego, siendo ella la principal animadora cuando conoció a Michael, pero ahora se percataba que le guardaba una especie de rencor.

- Ni lo que yo tuve que aguantar.- respondió InuYasha seriamente.

Se miraron fijamente por unos minutos, provocando un incómodo momento.

- Y supongo que no desaparecerás nuevamente- exclamó la chica con algo de veneno en su voz.

- ¿Para qué le metas más hombres babosos a Kagome?- respondió InuYasha duramente- Olvídalo. Si me voy será con ella, ya nada nos separará de nuevo.

Las chicas se quedaron mudas ante tal respuesta. Kagome pestañó con rapidez sintiéndose divida ante la duras palabras que le dirigía a su amiga que solo intentaba cuidarla, pero al no saber la realidad no lo hacía muy bien, y ante la clara convicción de InuYasha de no volver a separarse de ella.

InuYasha no había olvidado los frenéticos intentos de esas chicas de intentar que Kagome lo olvidara. Las miraba molesto, realmente lo único que quería era que ellas desaparecieran de la vida de su mujer de inmediato.

- ¿Y en qué estaban Kagome?- preguntó Ayumi intentando aliviar la tensión.

- Estábamos comprando las cosas para la Universidad- respondió la chica agradeciendo la intervención de Ayumi.

- ¿Para eso es ese librero?- preguntó Yuka apuntando la caja que cargaba InuYasha en su hombro que tenía el dibujo del mueble en un costado.

- No- respondió InuYasha por Kagome , bruscamente.- Es para nuestra casa.

Quería dejarles claro a esas chicas que lo que tenía con Kagome era algo serio y que no permitía dudas al respecto, y de paso mandaba una clara señal de que ya no podían presentarle más humanos, no toleraría tales agravios.

- ¿Su… casa?- repitió Eri ceñuda.

- InuYasha construyó una casa- respondió Kagome nerviosa.- Es realmente hermosa y tengo mi espacio para estudiar, pero nos hacía falta un librero.

- ¿Se casarán?- preguntó emocionada Ayumi con los ojos brillantes.

- No Ayumi- sonrió Kagome prontamente para no poner en aprietos al hanyou- aún no está en nuestros planes.

- ¡Keh! ¿Pero qué dices mujer?- exclamó InuYasha ceñudo.- Claro que lo está.

InuYasha apretó los labios avergonzado por sus propias declaraciones. La desesperación por dejarles claro a las amigas de la miko de sus intenciones lo habían hecho soltar la lengua más de la cuenta. ¡Ahora las odiaba más!

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero que maravilloso!- exclamó Yuka ante el enmudecimiento que pareció hacerse dueño de Kagome.- ¡Espero que sea pronto!

Kagome miraba fijamente a InuYasha con los ojos brillantes, con una fuerte emoción en su pecho. Su querido hanyou le estaba dando maravillosas sorpresas con sus actitudes todos los días y sentía que a pesar del gran sufrimiento que involucró la separación, les había provocado a ambos un cambio en su personalidad que ahora les permitía estar juntos en paz. Le sonrió con felicidad y luego se giró a sus amigas, intentando cambiar de tema.

- ¿Y ustedes chicas en qué estaban?

- Salimos de compras de ropa para la Universidad- respondió Eri recuperándose de la impresión- Te llamamos hace tres días para programarlo, pero tu madre dijo que estabas en tu entrenamiento en el templo por un tiempo indefinido.

- ¡Sí, lo estoy!- respondió Kagome. Agradeció de sobremanera a su madre que ante la incerteza del momento de su vuelta del Sengoku, les diese una excusa lógica.- Pero me permitieron tener un tiempo libre para la Universidad.

Las chicas sabían que Kagome estaba en un entrenamiento para sacerdotisa, cosa que jamás les causó curiosidad porque ella vivía en un templo y les era lógico que se tuviese que preparar para ocupar el lugar cuando su abuelo no estuviese, pero ellas no sabían las verdaderas intenciones del entrenamiento ni de los peligros a los que se enfrentaba.

- ¿Ryu no tuvo problemas?- preguntó Eri con malicia.

Kagome frunció el ceño molesta. Estaba bien que a Eri no le gustara InuYasha, pero que con esa clase de comentarios intentara que InuYasha se pusiera celoso y de esta forma causar problemas en la pareja, superaba los límites. A InuYasha, que el tiempo le había enseñado a ser mucho más perceptivo, sonrió de lado captando la mala intención de la chica y no pudo enviar un agradecimiento al cielo al sentir un olor ya conocido justo en ese instante.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a él?- gruñó arrogante señalando a la espalda de la chica.- ¡Ey! ¡Ryu!

El nombrado cruzaba la calle cuando escuchó a InuYasha. Ya había sentido la presencia del hanyou cerca acompañada de la de su amiga por lo que había decidido ir a su encuentro. Levantó la mano en saludo y se acercó corriendo al grupo.

- ¡InuYasha! ¡amigo mío!- saludó con una amplia sonrisa dándole palmadas en la espalda cuidando de los paquetes, luego de estrechar sus manos con energía.- ¡Veo que la monstruita te dejó vivo! ¿No le habrás dado muy duro Kagome, cierto?- preguntó girándose a la chica sin sacar la mano del hombro de InuYasha.- Esta bien que sea fuerte, pero espero que hayas controlado tu energía acumulada en estos tres años.

- Eres un idiota- respondió Kagome molesta totalmente sonrojada, mientras InuYasha soltaba una carcajada también algo sonrojado.

- Se portó bastante bien- comentó InuYasha sonriendo arrogante, pero también ruborizado.

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?- exclamó Kagome avergonzada- cuando están juntos son aún más insoportables, ¡sobretodo tú InuYasha! ¡Estás demasiado…- movió las manos alterada intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada- atrevido!- terminó resolviendo.

- No te enojes con él- defendió Ryu con una fuerte carcajada- Deberías alegrarte de nuestra rápida amistad. Oh! Chicas hermosas, perdonen mi descortesía- exclamó Ryu reparando en las amigas de Kagome que habían estado presenciando la escena totalmente anonadadas- ¿Cómo han estado?

Las chicas saludaron alegres recuperándose de la sorpresa que les causó tal relación entre los dos chicos, ya que siempre habían pensado que Ryu tenía algún interés por Kagome, aunque ella siempre les dejó claro que Ryu era como un hermano. Eri fue la única que no sonrió ante tal descubrimiento, al parecer su última esperanza de alejar al hanyou de Kagome había caído por la borda.

- Bueno, ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?- propuso Ryu con su buen humor de siempre sin percatarse de las malas intenciones de Eri- Ya es la hora de almorzar y no aguanto más el hambre.

- ¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Ayumi animada.- Hace mucho que ustedes, chicos, no tienen tiempo libre ¡Su entrenamiento es muy exigente!- se giró hacia su amiga muy preocupada- ¿Cómo lo harás con la universidad?

- He podido con cosas más exigentes- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros recordando sus viajes al Sengoku.- ¿Vamos?- preguntó mirando hacia InuYasha.

Ya una hora más tarde se encontraban en Waldonal´s comiendo unas hamburguesas. InuYasha iba por su cuarta, ya que había quedado encantado con este nuevo descubrimiento culinario. Escuchaba mientras los humanos conversaban de cosas sin importancia, solo manteniéndose conforme por la comida.

- ¿Y cómo van tus estudios Ryu?- preguntó Yuka sorbiendo de su bebida.

- Seguiré con mi último año en derecho- respondió para luego dar un mordisco a su segunda hamburguesa-

- ¡Wow!- exclamó Yuka- realmente eres un muy buen partido.

Kagome soltó una carcajada muy fuerte provocando que todos centraran su atención en ella, incluso InuYasha dejó de tragar.

- Lo siento, lo siento- intentó calmarse, pero parecía costarle trabajo.- Es que no puedo creer que creas que Ryu es un buen partido.

- ¡Ey!- exclamó el mencionado ofendido- Soy guapo, sexy, adinerado, sexy, inteligente, sexy, simpático, sexy, gracioso y sobretodo sexy- enumeró enfatizando la última palabra.- ¿cómo no ser un buen partido?

- Olvidaste: arrogante, pervertido, mujeriego, infiel- enumeró la chica sin ocultar su risa.

- ¡Feh! Eso no suena como buen partido- comentó InuYasha burlándose. Realmente se sentía a gusto con ese amigo de Kagome, parecía que podía confiar en él, además de demostrar que siempre había tenido respeto por Kagome.

- ¿Estás de su lado?- preguntó dramáticamente Ryu con una mano en su pecho mientras lo apuntaba con la hamburguesa.- ¿Tú? Y yo que te había estado defendiendo de esta monstrua…

- ¡Keh! ¡Yo no estoy del lado de nadie!- respondió el peliplateado llevándose el último trozo de su hamburguesa a la boca- Solo digo que sonó bastante feo, no puedes negarlo.

- ¡Pero esas características son lo que le gusta a las chicas!- exclamó Ryu sorprendido por tal declaración- ¿Cierto Yuka?

La mencionada se sonrojó de sobremanera y lo ignoró dándole otro sorbo a su bebida. Ante eso hasta Eri soltó una carcajada.

Kagome de pronto sintió una fuerte presencia maligna obligándola a girarse de su silla buscándola en su espalda.

- ¿Qué mierda…?- preguntó InuYasha que se había puesto de pie mirando hacia el mismo lugar de Kagome con sus garras listas.

- Desapareció- murmuró Ryu en la misma posición de InuYasha bajando la espada corta que había sacado en menos de un segundo.

- Fue demasiado fuerte- señaló Kagome mirándolos preocupada.

- ¿Qué sucede chicos?- preguntó Eri notoriamente nerviosa ante la espada de Ryu.

- Iré a decirle al maestro Akira- comentó Ryu ignorando a la chica y guardando su espada en su espalda bajo su camisa- ¿Se irán hoy?

- Es lo que pretendíamos- respondió InuYasha ceñudo.

- Pero creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a ver al maestro- interrumpió Kagome poniéndose de pie.

- No es necesario, ya hemos pasado por esto en otras ocasiones, solo que nunca con tal intensidad- indicó Ryu echando su cabello suelto hacia atrás.- Le diré al maestro e investigaremos. Ustedes regresen e intenten averiguar si hay algo sobre esto allá.- le tendió la mano a InuYasha para despedirse- Nos vemos en una semana, ¿está bien?- abrazó brevemente a Kagome y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla- Cuídate, por favor.- miró a InuYasha y le puso su mano en el hombro- Sé que estás en buenas manos.

Ambos chicos asintieron en el semblante sombrío. Presentían que algo estaba rodeándolos lentamente y ellos no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

Horas más tarde, estaban listos frente al pozo para regresar al Sengoku. Se despidieron de la familia de Kagome y con una gran cantidad de cosas se lanzaron al pasado. Al llegar sacaron las cosas con rapidez y sin más se dirigieron a la cabaña de Kagome cuando ya atardecía.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el maestro Akira?- interrumpió de pronto la miko dejando caer una caja cerca del fogón.

InuYasha alzó la vista sorprendido por la pregunta de la chica. Decidido a no responder alzó la caja del librero e ingresó a la habitación de la chica.

- ¡InuYasha! ¡Te estoy hablando!- chilló la chica siguiéndolo. Lo tiró del haori para llamar aún más su atención.

- ¡Mujer! ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- respondió este molesto dejando la caja en el piso junto al escritorio- ¡Es algo que no te concierne!

- ¡Tienes que decírmelo!- gimoteó la chica como niña pequeña- Sé que hay algún ser que está detrás de las piedras que controlan a quienes la tocan, pero es todo lo que sé. Estoy segura que el maestro te dijo algo más, por ello no me has preguntado nada de lo que ha estado sucediendo- lo señaló con el dedo acusadoramente-. Por eso no has hecho ningún comentario sobre lo que pasó en el monte y sobre la energía que sentimos hoy.

- ¡Pero qué mujer más testaruda!- exclamó InuYasha alzando la mirada al techo en un amago de súplica divina de paciencia- ¡No te lo diré!

Se giró devuelta a la entrada, donde cerró la puerta con el ya conocido sistema de seguridad y tomó la amarilla mochila de la chica para llevarla a la cocina. Sin embargo, Kagome le cortó el paso con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido.

- Diré la palabra- amenazó seriamente.

- P- pero Kagome- replicó el chico dando un paso hacia atrás intimidado- ¡No puedes amenazarme con eso simplemente porque no te doy en el gusto!

- OSUWARI!- gritó la chica.

InuYasha cayó al piso con un fuerte golpe llevando consigo la mochila.

- ARGG! KAGOMEEE- gritó levantando con dificultad su rostro para observar como la chica lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quién dijo que no podía?- le dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- ¡Maldita sea!- gruñó inmovilizado por el hechizo.- ¡No te diré nada!

- ¡OSUWARI!, ¡OSUWARI!, ¡OSUWARI!, ¡OSUWARI!- repitió incansablemente la chica remeciendo el piso de la cabaña.

- Ka.. go..meeeee- gimió el chico enterrado en el piso.

- ¿Me lo dirás o no?- insistió la chica ceñuda.

- No puedo- respondió InuYasha intentando liberar sus brazos.

- ¿Por qué no?- Preguntó la miko arrodillándose frente a él.

InuYasha levantó el rostro molesto. La antigua Kagome había vuelto, la que conseguía lo que quería siempre, fuera como fuera.

- Porque lo prometí- masculló éste ceñudo- ¿me dejarás en paz con eso?

Kagome se mordió el labio culpable. Había parecido una torturadora con esos osuwari.

- Está bien, está bien- resolvió poniéndose de pie.- Prepararé el baño, para que nos limpiemos antes de dormir. ¡Tengo unas ganas de lavar tu cabello!

InuYasha se sentó de golpe cuando escuchó esa frase. Levantó las orejas, tenso y con los ojos muy abiertos. La chica desapareció por una puerta lateral dejándolo solo en el piso. ¿Había escuchado bien? Acaso... tragó duro sintiendo como el calor lo invadía por completo, ¿Kagome quería que se bañaran juntos?

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Satisfechas? En muchos fic he leído que al primer contacto más intimo, hay lemon. Bueno, opino que en la realidad no sucede comúnmente eso, sino que las parejas van avanzando en eso a su propio ritmo, por ello lo quise hacer con más calma y así disfrutar de una evolución de la pareja.**

**Espero les guste también la historia de fondo, ¿qué le habrá dicho el maestro a InuYasha? y ¿quien está intentando ocasionar el caos? ¿Pasará lo mismo en el Sengoku? Bueno consideraré resolver alguna de estas dudas en el próximo capitulo, lo que sí sabremos es si realmente Kagome quiere bañarse con InuYasha. Bien fresca que está! xD**

**Agradecimientos:**

**serena tsukino chiba: **Que rico que hayas disfrutado el cap! Espero que este no te enoje por no hacer un lemon! Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Hilary Jazmin:** Así quedan con ganas de más o no? Jajjaj perdona! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

**setsuna17 : **Muchas gracias! Espero te siga gustando! Gracias por leer y comentar!

**gaby :** Espero te haya gustado lo que pasó! Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar!

**Azumi Haruhi:** Gracias por leer y comentar! La personalidad de Kagome está mucho más independiente, los años separados no fueron en vano, además que ya estaba un poco cansada de que fuera tan llorona xD

**Jachagaco: **Que rico que te haya gustado tanto! Realmente me subes el ánimo , ya que hago mi mayor esfuerzo en cada capítulo. Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo y sigas comentando y leyendo! Muchas, pero muchas gracias!

**macucainuyasha**: Ya terminé con mis exámenes así que tendré muchísimo más tiempo! Y me fue bastante bien, muchas gracias! Espero te guste este nuevo cap y sigas leyendo y comentando! Muchas gracias!

**O.P. Wendy:** Bueno la intriga no duró mucho cierto? Gracias por leer y comentar y espero que de nuevo te hayan quedado ganas de seguir esta historia! Y que honor estar en tus favoritas! Saludos!

**Muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron esta historia y sobretodo a las que se dieron un minutito para comentar, sin ustedes la verdad no seguiría escribiendo.**

**Felices fiestas! Que el 2014 esté llena de alegrías y buena suerte!**


	7. Aprendiendo

Aquí va el siguiente cap! Espero sus comentarios!

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Aprendiendo**

Ante el llamado de Kagome, InuYasha abrió lentamente la puerta, con las manos ligeramente temblorosas. La chica ya había pasado un buen rato encerrada en el baño y él solo se había dedicado a esperarla sentado. Al dar unos pasos dentro, notó que a pesar de la fría noche que había caído, la habitación del baño estaba a una temperatura muy agradable y con un ligero vapor en el ambiente. Encontró a Kagome agachada junto a la bañera redonda de manera, la que él mismo había construido, y notó que estaba casi totalmente llena de agua tibia.

- Ya está listo InuYasha- comentó la chica agregando un leño bajo la bañera para mantener el calor.

El nombrado se quedó en la entrada sin saber exactamente qué hacer ante tal declaración. ¿Debía esperar que la chica saliera para poder bañarse? ¿O acaso pretendía que se desvistiera allí mismo con ella dentro?

- El agua está como te gusta- continuó la chica con una gran sonrisa poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

InuYasha suspiró algo más tranquilo, allí estaba su respuesta. Mientras se sacaba su ropa, pensó en lo tonto que había sido al confundirse sobre las intenciones de Kagome con su baño. Con una media sonrisa y totalmente desnudo, se sentó en la banca junto a la tina y comenzó a asearse mientras pensaba que en realidad si le hubiese gustado que Kagome se hubiese bañado con él o a lo menos le hubiese lavado el cabello. Se arrojó un poco de agua por sobre la cabeza pensando que si ella lo hiciese, de seguro lo disfrutaría.

- Me he vuelto un pervertido- masculló con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Ya empezaste, cierto?- dijo Kagome interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

La chica abrió la puerta lentamente e ingresó al baño algo tímida. InuYasha le dio la espalda con rapidez sintiendo fuego en su rostro, encontró una toalla cerca de él y la tomó con urgencia envolviéndola en su cintura. ¿Qué hacía adentro? Su corazón dio un fuerte latido haciendo sus manos temblar ligeramente, nadie más que Kagome la ponía tan nervioso, haciendo tambalear su seguridad y sintiéndose vulnerable.

Kagome se apoyó en la puerta con la miraba baja, avergonzada.

- ¿Te lavo el cabello?- preguntó la chica levantando una botella de shampoo sin hacer referencia a la desnudez del chico.- Usaré una crema sin olor para que no te maree…

InuYasha la miró por sobre su hombro sin quitar su bochorno y asintió secamente, a lo que la chica se acercó a él. Estaba usando una especie de túnica gruesa de color blando que se cruzaba frente a su cuerpo y se amarraba con un lazo del mismo color. La chica colocó el frasco a un costado y se paró frente a él sonrojada, donde la miró con la respiración contenida mientras Kagome, lentamente abría su túnica. La dejó caer a un lado y él tragó duro al ver que solo una tela triangular color rosado que cubría sus pechos y otra aún más pequeña, su zona íntima.

InuYasha la miró embelesado, disfrutando de la clara visión que la miko le entregaba de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, por lo que agradeció de sobremanera cuando Kagome sin esperar mucho, tomó asiento tras él. "_Esto me pasa por tener pensamientos pervertidos, maldito Miroku", _pensó acomodando la pequeña toalla que lo cubría y causando que a una considerable distancia temporal, un joven monje estornudaba sonoramente.

Sin decir nada, Kagome vertió agua en el cabello del hanyou y comenzó a untarle la crema. Tuvo cuidado con las orejas caninas, las cuales acarició suavemente mientras lavaba. InuYasha soltó un suave gruñido de placer de forma inevitable ante tal agradable tacto y Kagome sonrió ampliamente al escucharlo.

Estaba tomando una serie de medidas para que InuYasha comenzara a entrar en confianza con ella respecto de lo íntimo y esperaba que en algún momento él fuese lo suficientemente valiente para dar el primer paso.

Cepilló el cabello cubierto de espuma con los dedos, percatándose que en realidad nunca había visto el pelo de InuYasha sucio, exceptuando cuando batallaban. Mientras, InuYasha ajeno a esos pensamientos, disfrutaba del suave toque con los ojos cerrados, recordando con agrado que su madre, cuando era muy pequeño, hacía algo similar.

- No te vayas a dormir- comentó Kagome con una sonrisa al notar el relajo del hanyou.

- Keh! Entonces no deberías ser tan suave- respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome tomó un balde con agua y lo volcó en la cabeza sin delicadeza, molesta. Era el colmo, quería consentirlo y él le hablaba de ese mono, esta sería la primera y la última vez que haría tales cosas.

- Ya estás listo- le comentó tomando el shampoo y haciendo lo propio con su propia cabeza- Métete en la bañera antes que se enfríe el agua.

- ¡Keh! Cuando quieres, eres un encanto- masculló el hanyou poniéndose de pie y metiéndose a la bañera.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- exclamó la chica ceñuda.

- Nada… nada- respondió de inmediato para evitar un "siéntate".

El agua estaba perfecta. Miró a Kagome, quien se desenredaba su propio cabello lleno de espuma y dudó en sacarse la toalla. ¿Kagome pretendía meterse con él a la bañera? Negando con la cabeza, desechó ese pensamiento. Realmente dudaba que la chica se atreviese a tanto siendo que esto era solo un baño, por lo que decidió sacarse la toalla, prefiriendo confiar en que no tendría problemas. Con el agua acariciando su pecho se dedicó a contemplar a la mujer que se jabonaba el cuerpo con cuidado. Los movimientos de la chica eran delicados y tranquilos, limpiando su piel de los trabajos del día. Le pareció una visión maravillosa, pero cuando pasó las manos por sus pechos y continuó jabonando su estómago, tuvo que hundirse hasta su nariz para intentar eliminar el provocativo olor de la chica por completo y no ser tentado de arrojarse sobre ella. ¿Acaso no sabía lo que causaba en él?

Kagome se arrojó agua para sacar los restos de jabón sintiendo los ojos del hanyou quemando su piel. Optó por no mirarlo, intentando mantenerse lo más calmada que podía dentro de esa situación para que funcionara su plan. Se puso de pie y volvió a arrojarse agua desde su cabeza. Realmente esperaba que InuYasha fuera como cualquier hombre y le gustara ver el tipo de escenas que ella le estaba entregando.

El hanyou, aún hundido en el agua, notó frustrado, que el no estar sintiendo el aroma de la chica no impedía que le causara una serie de efectos en su cuerpo imposibles de controlar. Sentía el agua fría comparado lo caliente que tenía su piel. Maldita Kagome y su cuerpo increíblemente sexy, que solo le provocaba saltar sobre él y beber cada gota que estaba sobre su piel.

Observó como la chica dejaba de lado los utensilios que estaba utilizando en su baño y se acercaba a donde él estaba. En una especie de colapso nervioso vio como la chica se metía en la bañera, sentándose frente a él.

- ¡KAGOME!- gritó con el rostro rojo tapando su entrepierna con las manos.

- ¿Querías aprovechar la tina tú solo?- preguntó la chica igual de sonrojada, intentando ignorar la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

- ¡ESTOY DESNUDO POR KAMI!- volvió a gritar creyendo que estaba echando humo.

- ¡Lo sé!- exclamó la chica con un nudo en el estómago- ¿Te molesta que yo no lo esté?- preguntó poniéndose de pie en la bañera.- Lo soluciono pronto.

Con rapidez, antes de que se arrepintiese de lo que planeaba hacer, se sacó la parte de arriba de su bikini. InuYasha abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin emitir sonido alguno. Kagome esperó algunos momentos alguna reacción de su parte, pero los segundos pasaban y ya se estaba sintiendo bastante tonta al estar de pie frente a él, prácticamente desnuda, mientras él solo la miraba inmóvil.

- ¿InuYasha?- preguntó sonrojada mirando el techo.- ¿T-te parece bien as—

No pudo terminar la pregunta al sentir la boca de InuYasha atrapando la de ella. La abrazó con fuerza pegando totalmente sus cuerpos y quitándole el aliento. Con un brazo la tenía atrapada por la cintura mientras con el otro la tenía sujeta de la nuca. La chica logró alzar los brazos hasta los hombros del hanyou donde los apretó con fuerza. Lentamente fueron bajando hasta quedar recostados en la bañera con el agua jugando entre sus cuerpos.

Las manos de InuYasha comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de la chica, acariciando cada centímetro de piel a su alcance y mordisqueándole el cuello, haciéndole soltar suaves suspiros. Kagome sentía el sexo del chico palpitando contra ella, incitándole a mover sus caderas contra él. Ante tal toque, sin mucha delicadeza, el hanyou bajó hasta sus pechos donde los devoró con hambre, saboreando la húmeda piel de la chica. Un grito de placer escapó de los labios femeninos cuando InuYasha comenzó a mover sus caderas contra ella rozando sus sexos solo separados por su tanga, mientras le acariciaba las piernas con fuerza. La chica enterró sus uñas en la tensa espalda del hanyou perdida en la electricidad que el chico le estaba provocando, alucinada por la masculinidad de InuYasha, sus fuertes manos y su pasión salvaje. Bajó su mano hasta el sexo de InuYasha donde lo tomó con fuerza, provocando un fuerte gruñido en el hanyou que se quedó detenido un momento en su tarea. La chica aumentó la velocidad acorde con la excitación que iba por el mismo camino, enloquecida por la dureza que sentía, reflejando el fuerte deseo que invadía a InuYasha.

El agua realmente estaba ayudando a crear un ambiente especial entre ellos, agitándose con cada movimiento que realizaban, aumentando la sensibilidad de sus pieles y dándoles un contexto realmente único.

InuYasha enloquecido por las caricias de la chica, con un solo movimiento se sentó en la bañera con la chica sobre él para tener más libertad para disfrutar de su cuerpo. Acarició sus curvas con ansiedad y la tomó de la cadera instándola a moverse para sentir su centro cálido, y finalmente enloqueciéndolo por completo. Necesitaba tenerla, necesitaba poseerla de forma desesperada. Besó sus pechos redondos al tiempo que la chica aumentaba su roce.

Kagome notó un cambio en el aura del hanyou a lo que abrió los ojos con dificultad y ahogó un grito al ver el rostro de InuYasha con dos líneas moradas en cada mejilla.

- InuYasha- gimió la chica deteniéndose e intentando llamar su atención.

El aludido levantó el rostro con su dorada mirada confundida.

- ¿Sucede algo?- susurró ronco.

Kagome pasó sus manos por sus mejillas, tranquilizándose al ver que no había perdido la consciencia.

- Te estás transformando- susurró la chica sin dejar de acariciarlo.

InuYasha se llevó una mano a su rostro y la miró preocupado, alejándola levemente.

- Será mejor que paremos- dijo el hanyou con la mirada angustiada.- No quiero hacerte daño y si seguimos así…

- No me harás daño- susurró la chica aún agitada acercando su cuerpo al de él y de paso arrepintiéndose por habérselo comentado- Mírate, estás controlado.

- Pero podría dejar de estarlo y no quiero que la primera vez que nosotros…- masculló el hanyou sonrojándose de sobremanera.- Sé que la primera vez es… muy importante, Miroku me lo dijo- continuó sonrojándose aún más- Y quiero que tú… quiero poder… Arg! Maldición…- exclamó molesto por su poca capacidad de comunicarse. Kagome acarició su rostro intentando calmarlo. Soltó un fuerte suspiro y logró continuar en un susurro - quiero que realmente lo disfrutes… No sé cómo hacerlo bien…

- El que sea contigo ya me basta para disfrutarlo- respondió la chica sin dejar de acariciar su rostro.- Y nadie sabe cómo hacerlo al inicio.

- Pero pareciera que tú sabes mucho más que yo- masculló InuYasha algo exasperado.

- Solo me dejo llevar InuYasha- susurró la chica avergonzada despejando la frente húmeda del chico.- Contigo no es muy difícil.

- Si me dejo llevar podría hacerte daño- susurró el hanyou suavizando su agarre de las caderas de la chica por debajo del agua. Sus mejillas comenzaron a retornar a la normalidad.

- Jamás me harías daño- respondió Kagome apoyando su frente en la de él.- Pero si te asusta, confía en mí. Confía en que podré detenerte.- movió suavemente su cadera sobre el hanyou, que soltó un gruñido- Solo quiero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo…

- Ka-go-me- gimió el chico sintiendo el contacto sobre su erección- basta…

La chica lo ignoró besando además el cuello del hanyou. La cordura lentamente se iba de InuYasha. ¿Quería que lo disfrutara? Nunca en su vida había disfrutado tanto algo. El suave cuerpo de la miko sobre él, su piel húmeda acariciándolo, sus labios devorándolo.

"_Kagome, Kagome"_ La noción de la realidad comenzó a desaparecer al mismo tiempo que líneas moradas aparecían en su rostro. Volvió a repetir el nombre de la chica antes de caer en el poder de su youkai interior.

- Basta- exclamó sujetándola por los brazos con dificultad.

Kagome lo miró preocupada. ¿Acaso nunca querría tener intimidad con ella por ese miedo?

- Dame tiempo- masculló InuYasha con la voz ronca- déjame hablar con Myoga, él debería poder ayudarme.

- Ayudarnos- corrigió Kagome ceñuda- Estamos juntos en esto.

InuYasha la miró con una sonrisa suave, pero Kagome reconoció la tristeza en sus ojos. Las marcas en su rostro ya habían desaparecido por completo y Kagome sintió como su presencia se humanizaba.

- ¿Me dirás que te sucede?

- Lo siento- dijo al cabo de un rato- Yo sé que esto no es lo que esperabas y..

- Yo solo esperaba estar contigo, nada más ni nada menos- interrumpió Kagome pasando los brazos por el cuello de InuYasha. Soltó una suave risita que intentó aclarar de inmediato ante la cara de molestia de su compañero- Es que generalmente en mi época, quien espera que, bueno… que la otra persona esté preparada para este paso es el hombre, así que me siento bastante masculina en este momento.

- ¡Keh!, pues no te veo muy masculina que digamos- comentó InuYasha bajando su mirada hasta sus senos.

- ¡Ey!- exclamó la chica alejándose de él y cubriéndose con sus brazos. Estaba tan cómoda con InuYasha que había olvidado por completo que solo su tanga separaba sus cuerpos desnudos.

- Ven acá- dijo InuYasha tomándola de la nuca con las mejillas marcadas esta vez por un suave rojo.

Acercó la cabeza a su pecho y la abrazó con ternura. Estaba luchando contra sus instintos, así que decidió calmarse unos instantes y disfrutar del momento. Logró estabilizarse y finalmente, el tenerla tan cerca, acariciándole la espalda con lentitud, disfrutando del agua caliente, le entregaba una tranquilidad inigualable. Incluso la desnudes de la chica que hace solo unos segundos hacía su piel arder, en este momento solo le daba un sentimiento de pertenencia. Acarició con cuidado el húmedo cabello de la chica y le besó la frente, feliz de pertenecerle a ella.

.

.

.

- Ya está listo!

La voz de Kagome llegó hasta sus oídos mientras terminaba de desocupar la última caja con las cosas de la chica en la habitación. Se sacudió las manos satisfecho. Había hecho un buen trabajo ordenando la habitación mientras Kagome hacía el desayuno.

Al entrar en la pseudo cocina, un agradable aroma a verduras le abrió el apetito. La mesa ya estaba servida y Kagome luciendo un corto vestido lo esperaba a desayunar.

- Pensaba ir a una aldea al norte- comentó la chica comiendo de su arroz.- Cuando fui a buscar agua, escuché que están teniendo problemas con algunos demonios. Quizás encuentre algo sobre lo que está pasando en mi época.

- De camino podemos pasar donde Totosai, quizás él sepa algo de Myoga- masculló el hanyou sonrojándose. Realmente quería solucionar ese asunto pendiente cuanto antes.

- ¡KAGOMEEEE!

Un grito sonó fuera de la cabaña y luego un pequeño zorro demonio abrió la puerta emocionado.

- ¡Llegaste!- exclamó saltando hacia ella.- ¿Cuándo?

- ¡Maldito enano!- gruñó InuYasha a penas lo vio.- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a golpear?

- Anoche Shippo, pero muy tarde, por eso no te fui a buscar- respondió la chica ignorando a InuYasha y sirviéndole al niño un plato de arroz.- Ten, asumo que apenas sentiste mi presencia al despertar viniste a verme y no comiste nada.

- ¡Gracias!- exclamó sentándose sobre la mesa devorando el plato de arroz- Oye InuYasha- preguntó Shippo mirándolo curioso- ¿Por qué tienes el aroma de Kagome? Y ella también tiene el tuyo…

- ¡Eso no te interesa!- exclamó sonrojado el hanyou cruzándose de brazos-

- Es porque pasan mucho tiempo juntos- interrumpió Miroku ingresando a la cabaña.

Junto con Sango siguieron al pequeño demonio apenas éste se percató de la llegada de Kagome a esa época.

- Pero antes pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y no teníamos su aroma así- cuestionó el chico tocándose la nariz- Se parece a tu aroma con el de Sango, pero mucho más suave.

Tanto Sango como Miroku miraron a la pareja que se habían ruborizado de sobremanera.

- Es que ahora hacen… cosas- dijo Miroku lentamente mirando suspicazmente a InuYasha.

- ¿Qué cosas?- preguntó el niño curioso.

- ¡Cosas que no les interesan!- gritó InuYasha tan rojo como su haori al tiempo que Sango golpeaba a su esposo en la cabeza.

- ¡Ajá! InuYasha…- exclamó Miroku sobándose la cabeza, pero con una miraba pervertida- ¡finalmente estás convirtiéndote en todo un hombre! ¡Qué orgulloso me haces sentir!

- Maldito pervertido- masculló InuYasha apretando su puño amenazadoramente.

- ¡Pero qué cosas dice monje Miroku!- exclamó Kagome totalmente sonrojada.

- Pequeña Kagome- dijo Miroku tuteándola por primera vez y mirándola fraternalmente- no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Ni te imaginas cómo ha aguantado esta bestia tu ausencia, sin disfrutar los placeres de las mujeres a pesar de que las oportunidades se le presentaban.

- Miroku, ya basta- previno Sango mirándolo amenazadoramente.

- Pero mi querida esposa, solo estoy diciendo que Kagome debería premiar a InuYasha por su actitud tan estoica.

- ¿Así que muchas oportunidades?- repitió Kagome ocultando su vista en su flequillo.

InuYasha sintió un escalofrío correr su espalda al tiempo que el aura de la miko aumentaba drásticamente.

- ¡No sé de qué está hablando!- gritó en su defensa.- ¿Cómo le crees a este estafador?

- Me refiero a la joven demonio tigre que ha venido a visitarte- respondió Miroku con una sonrisa de complacencia, pensando que con esto, su amigo pagaría por todas las bromas pesadas y golpes que le hizo- la señorita Mina.- se giró a Kagome- Tuvimos problemas con unos demonios hace un tiempo y ella se encontraba en peligro, así que nuestro héroe aquí presente- señaló a InuYasha- la salvó de una muerte segura y desde ese momento ha estado muy interesada en él.

- ¡Pero que rayos dices Miroku!- gritó InuYasha molesto.

- Es verdad InuYasha- meditó Sango con un dedo es su mentón- Ella siempre viene gritando tu nombre muy animada…

- InuYasha, eres un idiota! Gritó Shippo pegándole en la cabeza- ¿Qué te crees que le andas coqueteando a otra mujer?

- ¡Pero qué quieres que haga con eso!- gritó InuYasha alzando a Shippo y lanzándolo lejos- Yo le digo que se marche, pero me ignora.- se giró hacia Kagome suplicante- ¡No te vayas a creer lo que este monje mentiroso dice!

- Pero si él no ha mentido en nada- respondió Kagome mirándolo fijamente- Acabas de confirmar que esa tal Mina viene a verte…

- ¡Pero no es lo que estás pensando!

- ¡Y cómo sabes tú lo que estoy pensando!- gritó Kagome poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Te conozco!- replicó InuYasha como si fuera obvio- Y ya verás que este maniático esta solo mintiendo.

- Yo he dicho que te has resistido estoicamente a sus sensuales coqueteos y cuerpo de…- una nueva aura maligna se sintió en la habitación y emanaba de Sango- ¡Los cuales no son nada comparados a los de mi hermosa esposa!- terminó de decir completamente angustiado.- Es un hombre muy fiel, Kagome- dijo intentando enmendarse.

La chica miró a InuYasha aún con el ceño fruncido, pero su aura disminuyó notablemente. En su cabeza solo estaba la idea de que a penas esa demonio llegara les dejaría las cosas muy claras.

- Mejor dígame si sabe algo sobre los demonios que están atacando en el norte- dijo Kagome cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a sentarse.

- Escuché que las aldeas en ese sector están siendo atacadas con mayor frecuencia- respondió Sango intentando aliviar el ambiente- Kohaku ayudó a algunas hace unos días.

- ¿Por qué te interesa eso, Kagome?- preguntó Miroku agradecido por el cambio de tema.

- En mi época, por causa de unas piedras, los youkais y personas están causando daños- respondió la chica ceñuda-. Basta con que las toquen para perder la conciencia y ser controlados por una fuerte energía maligna.

- Ayer sentimos una presencia maligna demasiado poderosa- dijo InuYasha con un rostro muy serio.- Debe ser un youkai bastante poderoso, por lo que debe estar vivo en esta época.

Kagome lo miró ceñuda. Estaba segura que esa información la había recibido del maestro Akira, ¿cuánto más le habría dicho? ¿y porque no le había entregado esa información a ella o algún miembro del equipo, pero sí a InuYasha? Y además, al muy idiota le habían coqueteado en su ausencia…

- Iré con ustedes- dijo Sango decidida interrumpiendo sus divagaciones.

- ¿Estás loca?- exclamó InuYasha- ¿qué sucederá con tus hijos?

- Sabes que no te dejaré sola Sango- dijo ceñudo Miroku tomándole la mano- Adonde vayas tú, estaré yo.

- Rin y la anciana Kaede los cuidarán- sonrió Sango con ternura- Y le diré a Kohaku que se quede cuidando la aldea, además con Rin acá Sesshomaru está siempre pendiente.

- ¡YO TAMBIÉN IRÉ!- exclamó emocionado Shippo dando un gran salto en el aire y reapareciendo en la escena- ¡Será como en los viejos tiempos!

- Ustedes están locos- dijo InuYasha cruzándose de brazos, mientras Kagome sonreía olvidando por un instante sus celos.

La mañana pasó rápidamente preparándose para el viaje. Kagome se había marchado a visitar a Jinenji junto con Shippo que no se quiso separar de ella y él la esperó "pacientemente" en el río.

- Ya llegará- dijo Miroku acercándose a él.

- ¡Feh! No sé qué estás diciendo- respondió mirando a un costado con los ojos cerrados.

- Vamos amigo mío- dijo Miroku sentándose a su costado- cuéntame qué te está pasando

- ¿Para que después lo antes divulgando por allí?- gruñó recordando lo causado por el monje en la mañana.

- No es malo que Kagome sepa que debe cuidarte de otras mujeres- dijo Miroku con aires de sabio.- Así te valora más y… te mantiene más mimado.

InuYasha lo miró ceñudo sin saber si creerle o no. Cruzó por su cabeza la imagen de la chica lavándole el cabello y luego en la bañera desnuda contra su cuerpo. El calor lo invadió rápidamente y sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse.

- Veo que ya empezó a mimarte- rio con suavidad el monje palmándole el hombro.

- ¡Keh!- exclamó InuYasha aún más sonrojado. Pensó por un momento en aprovechar esa oportunidad para preguntarle una serie de cosas algo íntimas, pero no estaba seguro de que su supuesto amigo no se burlara de él.

- Ya, suéltalo- dijo de pronto Miroku.- tu cara me lo dice, algo te pasa.

InuYasha lo miró algo sorprendido, al parecer había hecho muecas y Miroku ya lo conocía bastante bien. Soltó un suspiro y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que le estaba entregando.

- Con Kagome…- comenzó sonrojándose y moviendo las manos nerviosamente- ella… yo… entontes… ella…

Estuvo cerca de 5 minutos intentando comenzar a hablar y Miroku tuvo que utilizar todo su entrenamiento para tener la paciencia suficiente y no saltar encima de su amigo y remecerlo con fuerza para que hablara.

- Ya entendí que tienen un acercamiento más íntimo- interrumpió el balbuceo de Inuyasha con la paciencia a su máximo nivel. Esa frase solo causó que la cara del hanyou explotara de vergüenza- Mi pregunta es, ¿qué es lo que te está molestando? o…- entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa en su cara- ¿quieres saber algo? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo y mis bastos conocimientos…

- Te lo diré- exclamó el hanyou con su cara tan roja como su traje- pero ¡ni se te ocurra decírselo a alguien o molestarme!- lo amenazó exageradamente.

- Ya, ya amigo mío- respondió el monje con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- dime que te aproblema.

InuYasha soltó un fuerte suspiró y comenzó a hablar mirando al río demasiado avergonzado como para darle frente.

- Desde que Kagome llegó- empezó a relatar nerviosamente- ha estado más… atrevida.

- Bueno, ella ya es toda una mujer- asintió Miroku animado de que al fin haya hablado.

- Y ha hecho… algunas… cosas- continuó tartamudeando levemente. No estaba seguro de poder continuar.- que yo no conocía.

Miroku se mordió la lengua intentando contener sus preguntas indiscretas porque estaba seguro de que ante la mínima molestia InuYasha se iría dando por terminada la conversación.

- ¿Y qué problema hay con eso?

- Que me gustaría ser yo quien…- dijo InuYasha, pero se tuvo que detener, la vergüenza era demasiado grande.

- ¿Quien haga esas cosas?- terminó de decir comprensivamente Miroku.- Ay! Mi bestia ingenua!

- ¡Ey! ¡Qué te pasa!- gruñó molesto por el apoyo.

- Yo te ayudaré- dijo el monje con una gran sonrisa perturbadora- Te enseñaré algunos truquillos…

Y en ese instante la ingenuidad de InuYasha se vio fuertemente amenazada. Y el hanyou tuvo miedo.

* * *

**Hola a todas! Primero quiero darle las gracias a todas las que comentaron luego de la última actualización: 15 review! un record! Me siento demasiado honrada por sus palabras! Espero que este capítulo también los disfruten aunque haya menos "acción", pero intenté hacerlo más cómico y empezar finalmente a dar atisbos de lo que está pasando con el tema de los youkais. Espero haberles sacado alguna sonrisa!**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Pauly:** Muchas gracias por tu halago, ni te imaginas como me subes el autoestima jajaja. Espero tus comentarios!

: El mejor fic que haz leído? WOW! Gracias, gracias y gracias! Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo y también espero tu comentario!

**Lizell**: Se viene mejor ahora con los consejos de Miroku así que te recomiendo que lo leas con papel en caso de sangrado! Jajajja Gracias y espero tus comentarios!

**gaby**: Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo también y gracias por tus halagos, realmente me motivan a seguir. Muy feliz año para ti también! Espero tus comentarios!

**serena tsukino chiba**: Ya pronto se viene lo esperado! Jajajja ¿Qué opinas de este capítulo? siempre tu opinión es importante!

**Samura G**: Jjajjaj gracias por leer y me encanta que hayas disfrutado esta pequeña creación de esta humilde estudiante. Estoy pensando seriamente en que ahora sea otro quien seduzca, que se ponga más macho dominante o no? ajjaja Espro tus comentarios!

**usagi2432** : ¡Qué honor! Jajajjaj me sonrojas con lo de ser tu sempai jajaja y muchas gracias por darme un espacio en tus favoritos. Espero tus comentarios!

**Tammy Souza**: El que te rías por mi escrito me hace sentir realizada! No soy muy graciosa en persona, pero creo que por escrito se me da mejor jajaja Muy feliz año para ti! Amor y felicidad!

**Debi**: Tu comentario me encantó. Eso es exactamente lo que busco en mi fic y que se esté logrando me hace sentir realizada. Espero que este capítulo también lo hayas disfrutado y se empezará al fin a ver lo que está pasando con los youkais. Saludos! y sigo esperando tu opinión!

**macucainuyasha**: Prometo que en el otro capítulo se empezará a ver lo de los youkais con más fuerza, creo que ocasionaré un poco de caos. Gracias y espero tu review!

**Jachagaco**: Dejarte fascinada, me fascina a mi! ajjaj. Responderles sus review es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ya que es gracias a ustedes que escribo y me sigo motivando. Prometo ocasionarte a lo menos un preinfarto en el próximo capítulo! Habrá mucha acción de mucho tipo! jajaj Intento que su relación sea lo más real posible con los altos y bajos y las complicaciones de sus propias personalidades, y me alegra saber que lo estoy logrando! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y créeme que no me agobias! Me hace feliz! ajjajaja Espero tu comentario!

**BoMinYeon**: Jajajaj y qué sorpresa me diste! Me alegro que te guste como se está haciendo la historia, creo que los detalles son importantes. Se viene el lemon! lo juro! jajaja pero hay que hacer las cosas interesantes! Y tú actualiza pronto!

**O.P. Wendy**: jajajaj Kagome es una loquilla, aún tiene esa personalidad de niña en ciertas ocasiones, el madurar no implica olvidar a ese niño interior, creo jajajajja Ahora tampoco esperaste tanto, cierto? Gracias y espero tus comentarios!

OPAWER: Uy! intentaré disminuir el tiempo de actualización! Y este cap, me salió un poco largo ajjaja. Yo también quisiera hacerlo :( Gracias! Espero tu review!

Hilary Jazmin: Ya se está poniendo los pantalones con la relación, así que veremos que tal le va con los consejos de Miroku y si Myoga alcanza a darle las correspondientes advertencias! Saludos, gracias! Espero tu review!

**Me siento realmente honrada, gratificada y feliz con sus review! Este capítulo no me gustó mucho, pero creo que era necesario. De verdad, gracias por sus palabras lindas y por decirme que soy una buena escritora! Son mi motor de motivación.**

**Disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía o redacción, si me percato de alguna prometo corregirla. **

**Espero sus comentarios! **

**Feliz 2014! Que estén lleno de amor, risas y alegrías.**


End file.
